Gilmore Girls Post AYITL
by lorelaidanesfan
Summary: Completed: Lorelai and Rory navigate life post AYITL in Stars Hollow. Added plot twist. Disclaimer: I do NOT own GG or its characters.
1. News Reaction

"I'm Pregnant."

The words hung in the early morning fall air completing the task the leaves on the trees kept attempting but failing to do as it hit the ground.

Lorelai Victoria Gilmore was stunned… and yet, not so much. Rory had been slipping and sliding for the past year at least and as much as those two words drew her back at first, it was easy to accept. The pink-faced baby who arrived at 4:03 in the morning 32 years ago was now a woman. She wasn't 16, and she was Rory. Yes, she knew Lorelai Leigh Gilmore would be just fine no matter what.

"Mom" she heard, jolting her from her contemplation causing her to lock her concentration back at the mirror-image blue eyes that she was so proud she passed along to her loin fruit.

"So, what are you going to do?"

"I don't know. I was hoping, unlike with the winged-turtle bird costume and the graduation proposal from Logan, you'd tell me what to do."

"Angel, you know I can't do that."

"I know, mom… God Adulting is hard. I thought those were the major decisions of my life. But this year… well this year's like the rollercoaster road trip we never did take. I messed up. I messed up a lot. I not only made mistakes, I repeated old ones. And as unbelievable as that sounds to some people, it's been a long time coming. I guess I just wanted to feel something. Anything. I wanted to feel and now… I really feel now. I don't know what to do. Mom, give me some sage advice at least, more specific than a fortune cookie. I know you can't decide but I need your input. Gosh, it's like the day I moved into Yale all over again. I need my mommy."

Rory didn't realize it but she was starting to cry during her classic Gilmore speed of a rant when Lorelai drew her into a tight hug. All she could think was how much of a disappointment she must be to this woman who gave her everything- not just her name or her life's blood, but her sweat and her courage. Courage she completely lacked right in this moment.

No words came for a few minutes, but Rory's breathing steadied and her tears slowed until she was able to finally get the courage to look at her mom.

Lorelai again locked eyes with her and said the exact opposite of what Rory was expecting to hear.

"Kid, (and yes I get to call you kid because no matter what you're always mine and don't you dare forget that for one moment) it's going to be fine. You're going to be fine. I won't tell you what choice to make and I might sound Somewhere between Confucius and that amazing Anonymous who posts those memes online that Christopher sends you and Gigi 5 times a day, but the most sage advice I can give you is this: "Trust yourself, you'll know in your gut if it's right."

"A little less Confucius and a lot more Zig Ziglar." Rory retorted without much thinking. That's just the ease that her mom had always been able to put her into. One minute panic, the next- Disco. "I expected you to be disappointed in me. I expected this to be a fight."

"Well maybe Lorelai Gilmore would have been, but I'm Lorelai Danes. I promised you years ago I'd secede the title of the Reigning Lorelai to you. Today's that day. I dub thee, the reigning Lorelai. The scepter and crown are in the mail."

"Mooom…" Rory rolled her eyes.

"Joking. I could never be disappointed in you, my angel, fruit of my loins, flesh of my flesh, double double toil and trouble…." Lorelai could see her usual quippy wit wasn't getting through the seriousness of the moment. It was that same look she got when she told Rory she helped Christopher when Sherri left him.

"Ok, I can see my attempts to make you smile right now are futile. You've got a lot on your mind. I get it. The day the strip turned pink was the day my world changed too. You have options. You have support with whatever you do. I'm here for you."

"Can you just hug me for a few more minutes before we go and get you ready for your third marriage?" Rory asked, feeling all of 8 years old for asking it but needing her mother's embrace just for 5 minutes longer.

"Of course" Lorelai replied, already holding her little girl in her arms. "You know, it seems only right that I marry Luke twice. I married the wrong man once, but I'm marrying the right man now and I'd marry him a thousand more. With Chris, I wouldn't take his name. Part of me could never give in to that. It was always meant to be Luke. That's why I'm going to be Lorelai Danes."

The words floated from her mouth to Rory as if she'd decided that long ago, but it was actually in that moment that she knew. She knew she was Lorelai Victoria Danes. Luke would never force her to change her name, and that made it all the easier to accept it, to enjoy it.


	2. The Wedding

Lorelai was upstairs in her room getting ready for the big moment. Miss Celine was there with several veil options, and even though it was only 8-12 of them, the tulle covered her bed completely. The front door creaked open and Rory called out "We're here!... Mom"

"Upstairs! You may need to bring Nancy Drew to help find me under all this tool!" Lorelai Replied.

The sound of the ladies climbing the stairs was drowned out by Lorelai's phone playing her 'The Bangles' Pandora playlist but she did hear the bedroom door open as Emily complained of the dust in the stairwell and how it wouldn't kill her to bring one of the Dragonfly maids over to dust it up. Emily decided that she'd 1have one of Berta's cousins do it while they were at the wedding.

"What is all this?" Emily asked

"Miss Celine has brought over a 10th round of veils for me to try on. We can't seem to find the right one to match the dress." Lorelai replied, still wearing her sweatpants that had Yale written up the side that she'd pilfered from Rory's boxes and one of Luke's white undershirts. The dress was hanging neatly on the door. Lorelai was of course waiting until the last minute to put it on because she was eating a pop tart and red vines. Neither of those matched the cream colored dress with a tight back-laced bodice and silk over tool skirt. It was similar to the one she chose ages ago, but a little cleaner. The other dress didn't seem to fit her age anymore and she was fine with that.

"Oh, well that's no matter anyway, I've brought you something. I think it's just what you're looking for." Emily then pulled Tiffany's box from her oversized purse and handed it to Lorelai.

"Tiffany's mom? I couldn't possibly accept this. It's too much."

"Open it Lorelai," she demanded as her daughter complied. "It's the one I wore 50 years ago when I married your father. It's not actually from Tiffany's. I just sent it there to have them polish it up and make sure no gems were loose first. My mother had it custom made for me by a designer in Germany before my wedding. I was convinced I needed it. It would be my honor if you would wear this today."

Emily's eyes were dry, but as Lorelai opened the box, she could feel tears starting to escape her eyes. She choked them back as her makeup was already done but her voice wavered as she just said "Thank you, Mom."

"Well put it on Natalie." Miss Celine prodded her.

It. Was. Perfect.

"Well then, we have our headwear chosen. I will be right back with your shoes. I changed my mind from the ones we chose yesterday. I found the classic shoes I dressed Meryl in for her first Golden Globes show. She's convinced those shoes are why she's still so relevant."

"Wow, this is the last time we'll all be Gilmore girls." Rory said as she stood in the room with her mom and grandmother. She all of the sudden felt extreme pride in her Gilmore name. The only longing was for the one person who couldn't be here today.

"Richard would be beaming to see you right now." Emily said. Then almost without missing a beat she added, "Please tell me your bathroom's not as dusty as your stairs. I need to get ready as well. We only have a couple hours." Lorelai just rolled her eyes and directed her downstairs.

* * *

oOo

Across town… all of 0.2 miles away, Luke was getting ready for the last time in his old apartment. Jess was right there by his side.

"You should have called me man. Totally would have been at your first wedding last night" Jess chided.

"We just wanted to get the nerves over with. Although that plan did not go as well as I thought it would. I'm still a little anxious. I think it's this tie," Luke replied.

"Or maybe it's the thought of you changing your name to Lucas Gilmore as I'm sure Emily will convince you to do," Jess smirked as he helped his uncle fix the pocket square one last time.

"Maybe."

* * *

oOo

The wedding went off without a hitch. The procession began with Paris' daughter as the flower girl and Lane's twins (Steve and Kwon) as the ring bearers. Paris took video to help coach her daughter later but overall gave the performance a B+. She lost points for throwing too many flowers in the beginning and almost running out at the end.

Luke and April came down the aisle together proceeded by Jess and Rory.

Finally, Lorelai and Emily walked down to Reverend Skinner. Lorelai refused to be "given away" as she was not and never would be property. Even though she knew she belonged to Luke, he also belonged to her.

The party was perfect and both flash mobs had the crowd hyped. It went well into the morning hours until most of the liquor was gone.

Before leaving, Emily took Luke and Lorelai aside and gave one last gift, "I know you weren't planning on a honeymoon but I wanted you to escort your wife to Europe, Luke. The money Richard and I would usually use to see it in the Fall, I used to buy your accommodations."

After protest, they accepted the three week vacation. Emily had already arranged with Caesar and Michel to cover their businesses for the time so they could leave the next day.

* * *

oOo

Lorelai and Rory hardly had the chance to converse about the huge bombshell she was dealing with. The wedding dominated the entire day into the early the morning. Lorelai had barely slept in 48 hours. She was 68% coffee at the moment, but she wanted to see her daughter before the honeymoon. Luke was still in bed as they sat across the kitchen table.

"I know what I'm going to do." Rory Proclaimed. Lorelai took a deep breath into the waves from her coffee, but just waited for Rory to continue. "I'm not getting an abortion. I considered it, and I'm as liberal as the next woman if that's the best choice. Burn your bras sisters, your body your choice and all that jazz. Maybe if this was 10 years ago, I would have. I don't know. I know I am a mess and I know that I can't do this alone, at least not like you did this alone." she nervously twiddled her thumbs on the table and looked down.

She took a breath and continued. "I mean, I guess _technically_ I could- but I don't want to. I also don't want to do adoption because I already love this baby. As weird as it sounds, she has my heart. I'm calling her she not knowing girl or boy but just hoping for a she and apparently when you're less than 12 weeks the genitalia is female. I'd like to renovate Luke's old apartment and move in there, if that's okay with you guys. I'm gonna stay at the Gazette and write my book from the apartment. I don't want to be a teacher or take lame jobs, but I am going to apply to grad schools and newspapers, this time with real pitches, and start fiddling with the website to make it look good for my future employers. I'm going to talk to Taylor about getting minimum wage and health benefits. Maybe I can sell ads or something to raise my own salary." Rory finally took a breath and asked "What do you think?"

"I'm not going to be called grandma, not yet… but I'm here for you kid. I'll talk to Luke, but we'll get you into that apartment. You sure you're not gonna rent in Queens?"

"Yes. At the wedding, I realized how blessed I am to be a Gilmore and to be raised in this place and this is where I want to find what I lost and work my way back to ice cream queen and pilgrim. Plus this year, I have a shot as before Mary in the Nativity Pageant!" Rory's last comment lightened the air a little and they both cracked a smile.

"Ok. Now don't get mad at me, but I have to ask…What about the father? I assume Logan?"

"Yeah, it's Logan. I already told him. We haven't come to any terms, but I do know that he's not my Luke. I thought he was once. I thought he could be _if only_. But then I realized, ' _If Only'_ was ridiculous- especially now. It's not about me anymore. It's about the baby. The only thing I have decided is that no matter what, this child's last name will be Gilmore."

Lorelai nodded in understanding and they sat for a moment soaking it in.

"Alright, well, I'm dying kid, and I think I heard Luke just slam the toilet seat up so we're probably leaving in a minute."

Lorelai and Rory hugged goodbye and Rory went to her childhood room where April was sleeping on the lower trundle.


	3. Jet Lag and Ultrasounds

**A/N: I realized some of the text didn't transfer on this chapter. There's a whole lot more to read. Sorry about that.**

* * *

oOo

Traveling on the Gilmore's dime was audacious to Luke and Lorelai heard many-a-rants about how glutinous it was, but they had a lovely time. He inspected the different buildings they entered weather historical or not, admiring the woodwork and construction while Lorelai stared at his butt as he'd bend down.

Lorelai was feeling awfully jet lagged now that they'd returned home. Luke who had far less air miles under his belt than she did was even fairing better than she. She was feverish and nauseous; you'd think she was on a boat. So she spent the first 2 days home in bed- only willing to eat tater tots, mashed potatoes and pop tarts. On the third day, Lorelai had a pretty ok afternoon. She was almost feeling completely herself, just exhausted, but she managed to make her way around the town.

She was in a good mood talking to "Hello Magazine" and the other townies. Of course she didn't feel pleased when Miss Patty said how awful and thin she looked. Well, she liked the thin, but she could have left out the awful. Still, nothing could bring down Lorelai today. Because she and Luke finally talked on that trip… a real talk with no subtext about the kids thing.

* * *

oOo

Like almost anything Lorelai brought up, it started with a rant. The only part that Luke caught was the variation of what she told Rory about becoming Mrs. Lorelai Danes. She said the ease at which those words came out and her desire to marry him a thousand times made her realize how even though they had a family and kids before they were married; she wanted to do it again with him, from the beginning and as Mrs. Danes.

Luke admitted that he could still see them having more kids even though they were expecting grandchild number 1 after Lorelai proclaimed that she wanted another child. She always felt she had more to give and that she'd be able to enjoy it more this time because she wasn't struggling anymore like she did as a teenager with Rory. Luke wanted those first milestones too. Most of all, they both wanted a family with each other.

That night and for the rest of the trip, their love making was completely sans condom. While they figured it was physically too late, it was cathartic for them. It was like sealing the deal on having a baby when they made it back to the states. All it took was Lorelai's promise that all Lorelai would take care of the how-to portion. She figured they'd end up having to adopt so she could ask Frederick for his expertise. The daughter he and Michel adopted from Haiti, Celine Diana Gerard, was perfect. She'd like one of those if they could.

This time, it was Rory who was giving the town tour. After Hello Magazine came down on her, Lorelai needed the buffer so she went to the paper and made her take a break to give her the skinny.

"My Morning sickness has passed, and I've sent you a bump picture every day per your request even though at 7 weeks I only looked like I did after the great Thanksgiving tour of 2002 and I look even skinnier now because of the morning sickness. I'm so glad that's over but I just started noticing how Taylor smells faintly of Ms. Patty's perfume. I have convinced him to give me health care by calling Paris in as my lawyer but I had to take a job with Andrew for a few hours per week at the bookstore. I'm going to have to resist the books this time around… except the baby ones. They did take out the phone booth, but replaced it with a vintage red English style phone booth that has no phone, just a placard on it commemorating the old phone booth. Kirk angered Lulu last week when he said he might love Pedal as much as her and had to sleep in it for 2 days. Lane graduates from the music program at Connecticut State in 3 weeks and she's already lined up a job as music teacher at Stars Hollow high this Spring."

"Well, I must never leave this town again. Too much happens when I am gone." Lorelai responded. Suddenly, she wasn't feeling well again. God this bug or Jet lag would just not go away. She'd ask Paris about it at their appointment tomorrow. Before looking into donor eggs, she was going to do an ultrasound to see how many eggs Lorelai had left. She wasn't menopausal so there was still a chance for her and Luke to try IVF treatments and such.

They landed at Luke's and Lorelai ordered her typical I don't feel well food of chicken soup and mashed potatoes. She of course lied to Luke about eating the carrots (mostly to annoy him) and he caught her slipping them to pedal. She couldn't drink the coffee in front of her either. Just didn't taste right. Maybe the machine was off? Rory had chili fries. Since being pregnant, she couldn't really stand hamburgers.

"So how ya doing kid?" Lorelai asked with a warm tone.

"Good actually. Now that my knees no longer hurt (Kirk was right about the downstairs bathroom tile) from going exorcist all day long. It's a cruel joke they call it morning sickness when the illness can _not_ read a freaking clock."

"Good. And How's the situation with…?" Lorelai started to ask, but Rory already knew the question.

"Logan and I came up with a custody agreement. He's told Odette of the impending birth as well as the rest of his family. They all still want to go through on the wedding."

"I'm sorry, hun."

"No, it's ok." Rory said trying not to sound at all phased but failing. "We didn't choose each other. I finally understand how you felt about Max. When it came down to it, even when Logan wants to do the right thing… well I love him, but I'm not _IN_ Love with him. He's a comfort choice. I went to him and wanted to come back because it was easy, but not because…. Well he's just not my Luke."

Lorelai nodded in perfect understanding. "So what's the deal?"

"He's going to have monthly visits while the baby is young and still nursing. I refuse not to breast feed. Every book I have read says to breast feed and I want to do right by the kid. I will at least try even though it kind of weirds me out."

"It won't as much when it's yours."

"I hope so. But he'll be around and we'll facetime in between. We'll re-evaluate the visits and frequency with how old the baby is."

"That sounds like a good plan. I knew you'd figure it out." Rory nodded. Then, Lorelai leaned in. "Luke and I have decided to try for a baby." She whispered because Babette was in the corner eating shredded wheat cereal and that woman had dog ears.

Rory let out a silent squeal of excitement. "Do it fast, this could totally be our Father of the Bride moment."

"Well I'm no spring chicken so I don't know my chances. Paris previously said they're low based on age but I have an appointment in a week to see how many/healthy my eggs are. I was wondering if you'd come along? I'm sure Paris would give you a free ultrasound if we did."

"Throw in lunch and a pedicure and I'm in."

"Deal."

* * *

oOo

Before Lorelai's ultrasound got started, she talked Paris into doing Rory's belly first as a "demonstration" of the abdominal portion of the ultrasound. Rory was 14 weeks and 3 days so her and Lorelai assumed they wouldn't see gender or anything but just felt it would be cool.

Of course, it was the latest and creepiest technology. It was nothing like the blob looking Machine Lorelai had when she was just 16. As Paris located the baby, she pointed out it's features, telling her how everything was typical and bragging at how advanced her own babies looked and their symmetrical heads when she did this on her surrogates.

Paris had never carried her own kids, so as not to ruin her body or take unnecessary maternity leave. Until now. She was 25 weeks along, with Doyle's baby. Once she informed him, he promptly sent over a construction crew and added an elevator to the 5 story house because her walking up the stairs was no longer acceptable to him- authenticity of the house be damned. He also quit his job and went back to town writing for a newspaper. He didn't tell Paris this at first (needed his ducks in a row or she would rip him to shreds).

When the day they were to sign the legal separation papers came along, they sat in the remediation room and he pulled out a ring twice as big as the one she currently had and proclaimed he wasn't signing them, he was coming home. Some gross stuff happened and both sets of lawyers and the mediator cleared the room as fast as they could run.

After telling the last measurement and correcting how far along she was to 14 weeks and 5 days while cursing the incompetent idiot who gave Rory the wrong date, Paris then asked, "So did you want to know the gender now or are you going to wait to give birth in the Stars Hollow Manger to find out?" Paris was great at her biblical insults.

"You can tell already?!" Rory was shocked.

"Yep, this machine could have told you over a week ago. That's why I always keep the latest at Dynasty Makers."

Rory looked at Lorelai, who she could tell was going to browbeat Paris into telling her within a day anyway. That woman could and did persuade the royal guard to move. Plus, she was curious anyhow. She was planning to pick paint for Luke's apartment this week anyways so she could make a more specific nursery from April and Jess' old room. "You were going to tell me anyway Paris. But I'll officially give you the ok."

"Good, glad to see you're not a knuckle dragger… joke." They politely laughed but were just anxious and Paris was being a little slow to speak on purpose. "Fine. You're having a girl. Surprise, surprise. I selected a girl for our first too." Paris then trailed off about how a girl being older leads to a statistically less criminal boy or something but Neither Rory or Lorelai were listening now.

A girl. A baby girl. While usually Rory would be the one making lists based on the new info, this time it was Lorelai who'd interrupted Paris and was also talking a mile a minute about girl things and her 21st birthday… In Vegas this time because Atlantic city had been done. All Rory could do was kind of nod.

A girl.

She was elated, and terrified, as well as about every other emotion under the sun amplified by pregnancy. She was only jolted out of it when Paris handed her the warm towel for her belly and told her to switch places with Lorelai.

* * *

oOo

A few minutes later, Lorelai was now the one on the table after a medical assistant came and quickly changed the high thread count sheets.

Lorelai was wearing a dress at Paris' instruction because she was getting an abdominal and transvaginal ultrasound. It was so awkward letting Paris be the gynecologist to shove a foreign object where only Luke and old Dr. Bader (who she wasn't entirely sure could even see) had been in over 10 years. Luckily, after insertion, Paris didn't even look down there as she navigated the computer screen.

"Huh." Paris stated and then grumbled a couple things to herself followed by a few "interesting" and "impressive" comments. Lorelai was intrigued and nervous but the "Impressive" made her hopeful.

After what seemed like 5 minutes, she screamed at Paris, "I can't take it. Tell me what you see. You obviously see something. Is it cancer? Am I magical? Do I have 2 uteruses?"

"Well you have 2 of something," Paris replied.

"What do you mean?" Lorelai asked, starting to fear the worst, that impressive word now seeming insignificant because knowing Paris, she'd just be impressed by the accolades she received for discovering that Lorelai was someone who ate her twin in utero.

"Well Lorelai, I'm Sorry but I can't help you get pregnant."

"What? Paris? What's wrong with me." Lorelai was sure now she ate her twin.

"Well, it's a parasite; two actually. You're already Pregnant- you're having twins." Paris then flipped the screen to show two sacs hardly big enough to distinguish anything inside of them. The transvaginal ultrasound didn't show the same thing as the abdominal one revealing baby girl Gilmore's gender.

"Now while I didn't inseminate you, I do plan to put this in my portfolio of success stories as I did consult you on the boxers for Luke. Based on these measurements, you're about 6 weeks along. Pretty much conceived a day or so around your wedding date. We can do a follow up when the babies are bigger so we can measure and give a more precise timeline. I'm gonna go ahead and give you the abdominal ultrasound for picture purposes but it won't give me any more information than this machine."

For the first time in their lives, both of the Lorelai's were truly stunned speechless. Neither of them moved or even reacted to the rest of Paris' speech. They just stared at each other in utter disbelief. Paris excused herself and gave them the room for the rest of the hour after she saw her next appointment so that they could all grab lunch and get those pedis.

After about 15 minutes of that hour, Lorelai finally spoke. "Oh Damn…Twins…Me…Luke…Oh God Luke… Oh damn."


	4. Buns

That night before dinner Lorelai decided to go with the cheesiest way possible to tell Luke the good news.

He had just gotten off from the diner and she was on the couch, planning their next lifetime movie.

"Hey babe, I have something in the oven can you go get it?"

Luke grumbled something under his breath about too many tater tots but obliged her when she batted here blue eyes and flipped her raven hair at him. She could get him to do anything.

"Lorelai hit record on her blue phone and followed him into the kitchen. She knew making him guess would take him just a little longer and she'd always wanted to make a viral video. Plus, Sid and Nancy (tentatively of course) would surely love it when they were older.

Luke pulled out a pan with 2 hamburger buns and of course did not get it. So she prompted him. "What did I put in the oven?"

"Buns" He said, mildly irritated. "you put buns in the oven."

"What?" She said.

"You put BUNS in the OVEN." He replied. Then it dawned on them. "You put a bun in the oven?" he asked this time with the right understanding of the double entendre.

"No, Luke, _you_ did. You put 2 buns in _my_ oven," she giggled. His reaction amused her and she was just happy.

"2?!" He was the happiest man in the world. Luke actually teared up.

That sealed the fact that Lorelai would never post thee video online but she would keep this for the kids- for Bonnie and Clyde.

After he was done absorbing the news, Luke drew his beautiful wife to him. His strong working man arms wrapped around her waist and their lips locked as her hand and new wedding band reached around his neck and the other was firmly on his tight buns.

After a few minutes, she led him up the stairs to their bed. Despite feeling the pregnancy nausea extra hard earlier, she felt great now. Paris took Lorelai and Rory to this weird place where they infuse you with vitamins through an IV bag in lieu of the pedicures since they were all now pregnant. While she'd agreed only out of lack of desire to argue with Paris, she was glad she had done that now. Because now, she could focus on the blue eyes, scruffy face and baseball cap that fixated on her in this moment.

"Is this okay for the babies? Because I have to tell you, I don't want to stop," Luke growled seductively.

She drew him deeper into her, placing his hand on her thigh, just under her dress. She pulled him into the bed. It felt just like in the earlier days of their romance. "It better be," she whispered.

* * *

As they lie in bed, her thighs actually shaking and sweat dripping down his chest, she asked, "Are you happy? I'm happy."

"I have never been happier." He kissed her forehead and tucked her wavy/curly hair behind her ears.

She was glad that Rory decided to stay in New York so she could share this moment with Luke. Rory settled on the video as payment because she saw in her mom's eyes how important the moment was to her.

Lorelai realized she hadn't sent her daughter the video so got up with the bedsheet, sauntered downstairs for water and sent it.

4 minutes later a reply:

Rory: _Aw! I Cried! Congratulations mom and Luke! I love you!_

She made it back upstairs then stood in the doorway and looked at her man all passed out with one hand over his head and smiled. Then she ran to the bathroom and lost the contents of her stomach.

Deciding that her problem was his problem, she threw her slipper at him from the bathroom archway and jolted him awake to share in the joy. Luke looked up confused and found her with his eyes in the light of the bathroom.

She clarified, "This I the first time you get to deal with a pregnant wife. I don't want you to miss a thing."

He gave that snorty laugh of his and joined her in the bathroom, even putting her hair into a messy bun for her while rubbing her back. "I'm sorry" he said.

"This isn't the scary part, when they're on their way out, that's when I will start cursing you, buddy."


	5. Paint and Tears

**A/N: For anyone who read the previous chapters, you should go back and read chapter 4. I apologize but I made a technical error and only published half of that story. Reading that will make 5 and 6 make more sense.**

A few days later, before Lorelai could even open her eyes, she could feel Luke's stare. His hand wisped through her hair and he kissed her forehead as he noticed her starting to stir. After all these years, the way Luke looked at her still got to her. His blue eyes staring into hers being the first thing she saw was never a bad thing to wake up to. She would have enjoyed it more if seconds later she wasn't running to the bathroom to throw up last night's Red Vines and Rocky Road ice cream craving. Well she said it was a craving to get Luke to accept it and head out to Doose's for her. In reality, she just wanted those things. It was the Gilmore stomach.

Unfortunately for the stomach, she was carrying not one, but 2 Danes babies. Although Luke would surely press to make her eat healthy, Lorelai was unlikely to conform of her own volition. Thus, between her vomiting and Luke helplessly holding her hair again and apologizing, she contrived a conspiracy theory. Her Danes babies were in cahoots with their father. They were in fact going to see to it that Lorelai could no longer eat sugar of any kind. As she was telling her theory all to quickly to Luke, he couldn't help but remark

"Good, maybe they'll make you quit coffee. God knows I've tried to get you to stop drinking that vile ulcer concoction you drink like water."

The glare he received from Lorelai made him back down because Lorelai was not at all amused. She was even less amused to find that when she headed downstairs after her shower, the familiar smell of coffee in fact did not please her.

"Get it out of here!"

"Get what out? Lore-"

"The coffee, get it away from me. I swear Luke, if I have to spend another minute with my head over porcelain, I'm going to murder you and use your flannel-colored flesh to make a rug to kneel on while I do it like I was Ed Gein."

After running it out of the house and pouring it into the back yard, Luke marveled. "I never thought I would see the day that Lorelai Gilmore would hate coffee. This is more shocking than the time you almost broke up with snow."

"Well, Lorelai Danes and crew apparently don't have a taste for the stuff" she teased. They both got cheesy grins on their faces. Lorelai knew that even though Luke didn't need her to change her name, the fact that she chose to honor him with this one traditional thing for him made him a very happy husband.

He kissed her and continued making breakfast while she laid her head on the table missing her coffee. Luke was pretty sure he could hear her muttering under her breath how this was his fault and if it weren't for that cute butt of his she wouldn't be in this position.

Luke placed eggs, pancakes and bacon in front of her and she lifted her head. She threw the bacon across the room and Paul Anka gladly toted it off to the living room with him. "Gross…" she scowled knowing that only last week she ate almost a whole pound of bacon.

"Rory and I are going to pick out paint for the apartment today. Against my better judgment, I'm taking Kirk with us so he can load it for us poor weak pregnant ladies. He insisted out of chivalry. I'm sure we'll end up having to get the barely legal hotties at Home Depot to assist in the end, though. She's a little bummed about giving up the apartment she was planning to rent in Queens but she's got a plan to turn the Gazette around."

"Yeah, how is she? We haven't been able to talk since she went to stay with Paris last week. I thought that was supposed to be a one night deal."

"Oh she's good. Paris was going through some stuff too and Rory didn't want to leave her. The nanny quit again and Rory was helping with the kids. But this morning Doyle came in and announced that he had no intention of divorcing her and that after selling his latest script for more money than they could possibly need, that he was done with the Hollywood biz. He said they had more money than God and that it would be easier to keep the Nanny when the elevator was finished being installed. Plus at his new newspaper job he could work from home most days. Rory's watching the kids for another couple hours outside of the house because she didn't want to subject herself or the kids to the display that was about to happen on the second floor landing."

Luke groaned "oh gosh."

"Yeah, anyway, we're planning on lunch at Luke's so you can ask her yourself." Lorelai looked at her phone. "Oh shoot, I have to get to the Inn. Michel and I have to meet with Tom about the spa we're going to build in the basement of the new digs."

"Wait," Luke said.

"What?"

"Call your mother. Now," He said sternly. Lorelai had been putting it off because she wasn't sure how her mom would react.

"But I have to get going. I'll be late."

"Just call her really quickly. You don't want her to find out the wrong way and I'm pretty sure labor and delivery is the wrong way."

"Fine" she pouted at Luke then dialed Emily.

 _Mom?_

 _Lorelai?_

 _Hey Mom. How's Nantucket?_

 _You're getting a divorce again aren't you?_

 _No, Mom, I uh, I have something to tell you._

 _Is it something to do with the Inn? You need more money?_

 _No, mom. It's happy news._

 _Oh. Well what is it?_

 _Well, Luke and I were considering a surrogate so Paris- you remember her, she went to school with Rory- well she's a baby making doctor now. Anyway, Paris went to give me an ultrasound to see if I have viable eggs. And well, it turns out Luke and I took away a souvenir from that honeymoon you sent us on._

 _You're pregnant?_

 _Yes mom. Actually it's two souvenirs. Like a salt and pepper shaker set. Miss manners would say that a gift set is better than a single I suppose. So yeah, I'm pregnant… with twins._

Silence… Pure silence. After a deep breath, Lorelai spoke again.

 _Mom?_

 _Is this a joke? You're not joking are you? That would be a very crude joke Lorelai._

 _No mom, I have the ultrasound to prove it. I'll even have Paris call you if you'd like so you know it's for real._

Emily was in tears. She had a chance to be there from the beginning again. What a lovely new start she thought.

 _Congratulations Lorelai. I… am so proud of you…Tell Luke I say congratulations._

 _Thanks mom._

Emily whispered "Thank you, Richard" after hanging up. She felt like he'd gifted her a fresh chance from beyond the grave.

"She was crying" Lorelai said "Happy tears."

"Aren't you glad you told her?" Luke said kissing her forehead and squeezing her arms.

"yeah.. I actually am." After a few deep breaths and a long happy smile, Lorelai remembered she was leaving and started towards the door after kissing Luke goodbye.

"You sure you're okay to keep working right now, you look awful." Luke was already being overly protective of his babies and wife because the whole womanly thing made him nervous.

"Thanks," Lorelai responded flatly.

"You know what I mean. You should take it easy."

"I'm mostly sitting down. The only stress is when I have to tell Michel for the 10th time that no, we are not going to have fat burning laser technicians during bathing suit season."

She took one last bite of her pancake, kissed her husband and was out the door.

At 11, Rory walked into the Dragonfly to find Kirk in overalls and a white T-Shirt arguing with Michel about whether he was allowed to stand there and wait for Rory. She brushed past them unnoticed and into her mom's office."

Lorelai was eating apple slices with caramel, a hamburger and French fries while working the books when she was suddenly startled by a voice "You are gonna get SOOOOO…"

"Don't you dare finish that sentence missy." Lorelai cut her off.

"It's ok, I'm going to get fat with you" Rory said rubbing her belly and stealing a french fry.

Lorelai swatted her hand for the first time Rory could ever remember he being protective of her food. "Well isn't this so The Pregnancy Pact. Next thing we know, Sookie and Lane will announce they're pregnant again too…. Sorry I swatted you. This is the only thing I can eat right now. The babies won't even let me have coffee," she pouted.

"You? Without Coffee? Well I never." Rory put on her best southern accent.

"That's what Luke said when I made him throw the coffee out of the pot into the back yard this morning." Lorelai sighed "I need a hug. No coffee and lots of nausea makes me miss my first pancake. I was never this sick with you. And you loved coffee." They hugged and then heard Michel's voice crank up an octave like he usually did right before he was about to do something rash.

"We better go before Michel goes all Caty on Gretchen weiner before she gets hit by a bus on Kirk." Rory said.

"Let's go Kirk," Lorelai said as she looped her finger into his overall and guided him out the door with them.

2 hours into the paint swatches, Rory dropped one and as she picked it up, it seemed perfect. And in the bottom right corner, she read the name and tears immediately streaked her face. Without a word, she handed it to her mother.

Lorelei Pink.

"It's spelled wrong, but it feels like a sign."

Lorelai also began to tear up. "It does. Stupid pregnancy, you're crying is making me cry." They both stood there and held each other crying like lunatic pregnant women.

Finally, Lorelai had a thought and she took a deep breath. "Wait, does this mean you're gonna-"

"Lorelai Emily Gilmore"

Lorelai cried again.

"You gave me your name and your life's blood and it has blessed me. And I wanted her to be named after the two strongest and most courageous women I know. But since Trix, Lorelai and Rory are being taken, I'd like to call her Emily. Do you think Grandma woul…? and I mean do you think you would… would that be ok?"

"It's perfect" Lorelai said, embracing Rory and then wiping the tears. "We should probably compose ourselves. I think this is all we need. Hey, where's Kirk?"

Just then over the Loud speaker _will Lorelai and Rory please come to the front of the store. Your party is waiting at security for you._

The bell over the door rang as Kirk followed the Gilmore girls into the diner.

"I'm sorry Lorelai, I was just asking how I could get a career mixing the paint and then I saw the guy using the forklift to move wood and wanted to inquire about that but they thought I was charging to try to take control of the forklift and almost called the police."

"It's ok Kirk. Are you able to get the paint upstairs? If not, you can leave it in my Jeep and Jess can come get it later. He's coming up for the weekend to help Liz and TJ with Doula so they can go out of town and we invited them to dinner. I can con him into doing it." Lorelai said confidently. Rory was a little surprised at the mention of Jess but she was determined not to focus on the fact.

"No, I got it Lorelai." Kirk Then started hauling the buckets upstairs one at a time as Luke came out of the kitchen.

"Rory! Oh wow! You look.. I mean you have a…"

"That's Luke for 'You look good, Kid.'"

"Yeah" Luke said rubbing the back of his head nervously. "You do. Hey, do you want some fries? A burger? Whatever you want."

"Fries would be good. I can't eat burgers right now, too greasy. Can I get some carrots and celery with ranch too?"

"A vegetable" Lorelai marveled.

"Two vegetables," Rory corrected. "As much as I want Luke's amazing burgers, the baby's not a fan right now."

"Coming right up… You should take a page from her book." Luke said and disappeared into the kitchen again.

"Is that any way to treat the bearer of your loinfruit?!" Lorelai said loudly. And then she realized what she'd done.

As if on cue, Babette and Miss Patty had walked into the diner and heard that last part of that conversation.

"Oh no," Lorelai winced as she slowly turned in her stool to see them. It wasn't a secret but she and Luke also hadn't discussed what to say and when and she hadn't thought of the repercussions of that.

"Lorelai, Doll… are you? Did I just hear you say you're preganant" Babette's raspy voice said adding an extra syllable to pregnant.

Lorelai just smiled. She tried to think fast on her feet but not a single word came to her lips. Only mumbles "I… iei… uh.. I… Um I'm…. yep. Pregnant."

There was a ton of celebration and as Luke came out to check on the commotion, he was instantly bombarded with questions and drawn to a seat next to Lorelai with Hello Magazine to discuss. Lorelai mouthed "I'm sorry" to him a hundred times but luckily Luke was ok with it. They hadn't talked but it was going to come out eventually. He was actually relieved it was out.

"You're having 2 babies?! Luke you stud!" Miss Patty exclaimed. Luke and Lorelai just awkwardly giggled.

Someone came in the door and Luke bolted at the chance to leave the table leaving Lorelai to field the questions until Rory came up behind her and gave her an excuse to leave.

"You okay?" Rory asked. Lorelai was looking overwhelmed by the questions. Her head was spinning.

"Yeah, Sweets, I am. I'm so glad I told mom this morning before it got out.


	6. Moving Day

It was an early Sunday morning and Rory was sleeping in her childhood room in a small twin bed. At 18 weeks, it was feeling too small and not as comfortable as it once did. She was dreaming about Oompa Loompas and the moment that annoying violet started turning into a blueberry. Only she was violet, and she was the one getting huge. She was confused when Luke had come in and shook her awake- half expecting him to be orange with green hair and rolling her out to be juiced. It didn't take a psychiatrist to analyze that dream. She felt fat for the first time in her life.

"Luke… It's 7:15…Why?!" She protested.

"Hey Ror, I Know it's early and you and your mom have a pretty strict 'don't look at or talk to me before 8:30 am' rule, but it's ready. And I have coffee. It's half-caff because you and your mother really shouldn't be drinking it at all. But…"

Finally registering what he meant and taking the coffee as if it were a magic serum she cut Luke off. "It's ready? The apartment is ready? Finally! You wouldn't let me in there at all and you've been so secretive!"

"I know. But it's ready now and I think you're gonna love it. I don't want to ruin the rest of the surprise so get dressed and I made pancakes. I'm going to wake up your mother now."

"Good luck with that," Rory replied, but just then they both heard an unpleasant noise and realized she was already up. "Nevermind, good luck getting her not to throw the nearest mobile object by the toilet to your face."

Luke groaned and started to turn away when Rory called his name and he turned back with the door in his hand. "Yeah?"

"Thank you. For everything. Really," Rory said sheepishly. This man, basically her dad, had been so kind to her.

"You're welcome. I just always want to make my first kid happy," Luke smiled then sauntered up the stairs to begin the morning apologies for Lorelai's current state all due to their fantastic honeymoon.

* * *

oOo

With everyone up and ready, and Lorelai having forgiven Luke after blueberry pancakes and a jack cheese omelet, the gang loaded up into Lorelai's Jeep and headed to the diner.

"There should be coffee in my hand but your evil offspring refuse to let the stuff breach my lips. Being up this early wouldn't suck so much if I could have it," Lorelai groaned.

"Well you did always say that Offspring sucked. I always just thought you meant the band," Rory retorted but only got a narrowed-eye glance from Lorelai who was jealous that Rory could still drink the stuff.

"I'll make you a hot chocolate when we're done," Luke offered as he ushered his girls into the diner.

"How is hot chocolate anything like coffee?"

"It's wish Hot Chocolate… Wish it was coffee." He replied

"You're already practicing your lame dad jokes, how cute?" Lorelai smirked and gave him a gentle kiss.

"Upstairs please." Rory reminded them.

* * *

Luke guided them up the stairs and already Rory was awed. Where the door stating Williams Hardware always was, was a new oak door and the walls were offwhite above the paneling.

"Luke, you changed the door. But that was your dad's door!" She hugged him with her bump only slightly in the way.

"Well the glass wasn't safe for the baby and plus it makes it easier for someone to peak in. Plus a thicker door will keep the sound in so you don't have to worry about the baby crying too loud." Luke replied while blushing slightly that Rory noticed the significance of this gesture. Lorelai grabbed his hand and they walked inside.

To the left, where Jess and April's room used to be was an office. It was a soft blue, almost matching the color of Rory's eyes and there was a large desk where the bed used to be. Behind the desk and lining most of the walls were custom bookshelves and cabinets. Many of Rory's books already lined the shelves as Luke had dug them from the garage to get them set up for her. In the center of the room, there was a beautiful crystal chandelier like the one's rich people put in their walk-in closets. Rory knew that Luke built the shelves and Lorelai picked the chandelier. What she had not expected was the desk. She almost instantly wanted to cry when she saw it with her laptop and printer already set up.

Lorelai looked at her knowing what she was thinking and gave her a side squeeze. "Your grandpa always wanted you to have his desk. Mom had it packed up after selling the house and she was saving it for you. It's where you started your book, and he would be so honored to know that you'll also be finishing it right in that seat." There was a short silence and then Lorelai added for a lighter mood, "And I, _of course,_ picked the chandelier. Mrs. Kim acquired it for me and said it used to possibly sit in the sitting room of Emily Dickinson's house. She only charged me cost for it."

Rory was overwhelmed and she hadn't even looked farther than the books yet. Predictably, the books would draw her in.

Luke, not wanting to hear another thank you about the shelves he built then guided them in a little more. "I had Tom redo the kitchen as well. There's a dishwasher now because I know you hate doing them and stainless appliances." The kitchen was now a pale grey color with a fun blue, grey, silver and light green backsplash that she again knew Lorelai must have picked. The countertop was coriander with silver specks and blue streaks. There were open upper shelves all white and the cabinets below had the baby-proof locks and were painted the same soft blue as the study.

Rory wasn't surprised with the color choices or how the bathroom mimicked the kitchen perfectly but with a shower curtain she again knew Lorelai had picked. It was Pippi Longstocking. It didn't match but Rory loved it. She was appreciative of the queen-sized white bed that Lorelai had salvaged from her mother from the poolhouse, including the mattress and all of the bedding. It was a little less than mature but Rory insisted on saving money where possible and it was her idea to see what she could get. Most of the dishes in the kitchen also came from there.

After walking through, Rory was confused. She hadn't seen anywhere for a crib or a nursery and there's no way that super-proud Luke and Glam-ma Lorelai forgot about the baby in her belly.

Sensing her confusion Lorelai spoke, "I know you must love it. But there's obviously one thing missing. If you hadn't noticed there's a new door over there." She pointed to the wall by the bedroom where a white door was. Rory noticed but assumed it was just a closet.

She opened the door to find a mostly pink room with all white furniture including the crib, changing station, dresser, rocking chair, everything. There was a bay window to the right that overlooked the town with 3 fake flower boxes on either side of the window holding baby items folded into flower shapes. As Rory was looking at it, Lorelai said "This is your potting shed babe."

Rory burst into tears and Luke and Lorelai each hugged her from opposite sides.

"This is too much. It must have cost a fortune. I can't accept this."

"Well it wasn't just me and Luke, kid. Emily Gilmore could not allow her great-granddaughter to not have a proper room. And Christopher wanted to do something nice. So Emily called the shark real-estate agent and Christopher bought the second floor of the building next door so this could all be built. They paid Tom through the roof and he got the Job done in record time."

Lorelai paused for a moment to choose her words carefully. "You're not alone Rory, you have family. You're not me and I don't want you to be me. You don't have to do this alone and you're smart enough to accept help. Even Luke accepted the crazy cash flow to help you out. We took care of the original apartment but this," She gestured to the beautiful nursery "This is all from the people who love you. Accept it. If I had accepted a little more help, it could have been better for us."

Rory just smiled and cried for a bit. Then wiped her tears, "God, pregnancy has made me a huge cry baby. You'll see in a few weeks once the nausea's gone, there's nothing but emotions." She giggled, then looked around again at the walls. "I know we chose the Lorelei Two pink but I love those yellow and white pinstripes above the beadboard."

"It's Emily Yellow" Luke said, surprising even Lorelai. "Your mom told me the name you picked, Lorelei Emily and so I went to the hardware store and asked if there were any colors called Emily to help match. Then I had no clue what would look good or how to incorporate it so I asked Michel and he told me what to do and then came and supervised to make sure I did it right."

"Luke. You old softie," Rory said and gave him another hug.

"Yeah, well we're gonna go downstairs and make lunch give you some time to look it over. If you need anything, just let us know. Lane and Zach are coming over with the twins later to bring your boxes." Lorelai said.

"Thank you. Thank you so much." Rory could feel herself on the verge of tears and Lorelai hugged her once more before they left.

Rory stood in the room alone, holding her belly and rubbing it clockwise. "You are going to be one very spoiled and loved baby Miss Emily." She told her stomach. "Now, let's go write that book while I have two brains. You're gonna help me right?"

She smiled and waddled over to the desk, opened her laptop and began to write.


	7. Fires and Showers

**A/N: _I'd really appreciate any and all feedback you guys could give me. Even if it's grammatical or just "I liked it." I want to improve my writing skills and make sure that what I write seems true to the heart of the original ASP characters. :)_**

* * *

Rory picked up the phone and called Christopher to thank him. She knew this was an effort on his part not to be the bad guy in her novel. He genuinely was sorry but Christopher only knew how to apologize with money. After making plans to have dinner the following week when Gigi was in town on break, she hung up. She then proceeded to call her grandmother, Sookie, Lane and Michel to thank them all for their help. Each and every person was happy to do it. She was glad not to be alone. But then, there was one more number she knew she needed to dial.

She sat in the rocking chair in the corner of her new nursery with a blanket her mom had embroidered with 'Emily' on her lap and she dialed the familiar number that only a few months ago she would dial without a second thought in any stressful situation.

She and Logan had talked a few times and he knew she was pregnant. They made a plan for him to visit monthly and see the child. He also insisted on setting up a trust fund and paying child support. Rory didn't want to accept it but if they got Lawyers involved, she feared Logan's would be better since his father's influence and American Express Black Card could probably get Mt. Everest renamed Mt. Huntzberger.

Her greatest fear was that they would try to take her child away from her. If Rory could skip the courts and manage the situation by making Logan feel he was involved, she would. She was also relieved that Paris told her she was having a girl because Mitchum would never have let a Huntzberger heir be raised on her terms- an heiress however was not as important. But she hadn't spoken to them since she found out. That's why she was anxious of the call.

Logan had chosen to follow the dynastic plan and had recently wed Odette. In a way, though she was relieved to have a girl, she also feared her daughter being as dejected as she was by her own father. She had always wondered if she were a boy, would Christopher have been around more? Would Straub and Francine have wanted her to live up to the expectations that Christopher failed just as the Gilmores had done for her being their second chance at a Lorelai? She didn't want those what-ifs for her daughter. And though Logan wasn't Christopher and was older, they came from much the same world. He had chosen to go back into the family biz even after finding out about this new development.

But she wasn't mad; she wasn't in a position to choose Logan.

She loved him; he was her safety net- a wonderful possibility in her mind.

But she didn't want to do as her mother and keep that wonderful possibility in her head while her daughter was growing up. She had let him go because as great of a mother as Lorelai was, she always knew that her father was Kryptonite to her mother's happiness. It always made her feel like second fiddle when Chris would roll through. He never felt there really for Rory but for comfort of a possibility Lorelai left open and she didn't want that.

The phone rang. She didn't expect an answer as it was 5AM in London. Truth be told, she wanted it to go to voicemail so her voice wouldn't waiver. But Logan had just gotten out of the shower and picked up the phone immediately. "hey Ace. Is everything okay with the, uh, the-"

"The baby's fine Logan," she answered knowing what he was trying to put into words without sounding like an ass. "Actually _SHE_ is wonderful. Paris says she's perfect in every way except that hers is better. She even offered me to be a surrogate after I'm properly healed from this… again. I declined because the morning sickness for the first few weeks alone was enough to tell me I would never elect to be a walking baby mill for someone else."

"I'm sorry you were sick… I know it comes with the territory, but it's partially my fault."

"Logan, it's ok. I like having something to provide as a guilt trip for 18 years at least. If anything, my mother taught me to capitalize on that."

"Wait, did you say… she?" Logan finally registered the first part of the rant Rory stated.

"Yes. She. It's a girl, Logan. That's why I wanted to talk to you. I know things are awkward between us. I've been afraid of getting into court.."

"I wouldn't do that to you, Rory."

"I know you don't think so, but this little baby that you don't know yet… I've bonded with her in my womb already and I know once you see her, you'll fall in love. I'm already in love. When you do, there's nothing you wouldn't want to do. Well that's beside the point anyway. I've been afraid to make assertions because of the court thing, but I already have a name: Lorelai Emily Gilmore. I'd like to call her Emily though."

Logan sighed, "but she's not a Gilmore, she's a Huntzberger."

"She's a Gilmore Girl. And we're not married. I know you have accepted your name and your birthright, but you also always wanted to forge your own path. As a Gilmore, she can do that. She will do that."

"Well, you always were a good debater, Ace. You're right. Okay, Lorelai Emily Gilmore it is. I'm sure she'll still have the Huntzberger chin to contend with, but I hope she gets your eyes along with the name."

"Logan," Rory whispered softly. It was still hard to hear his compliments, to move on. It wasn't easy. She really did love him. She just wasn't _IN love_ with him. Those two letters made all the difference. He wasn't her happily ever after even though he'd given her the start of one.

Even if there was never another man, this little girl already was enough for the rest of her life. Instead of addressing the feelings she continued, "Thank you. I'll talk to you later. We still have 22 weeks until the more exciting stuff happens but I promise to continue my biweekly emails to keep you updated as agreed upon."

"Bye Rory."

"Good-bye, Logan."

Logan wouldn't say it, but he was glad it was a girl too. It would keep his father out of it for the most part, except making sure that the family fortune was safe. And he really did hope she would have Rory's eyes.

* * *

oOo

Rory was at the Gazette that following afternoon when Kirk ran in with 'breaking news' for Stars Hollow. He said Miss Patty's had a small fire (that he may have accidentally set when trying to teach the boy scouts how to start a fire with 2 sticks) and that she should come quickly.

Rory hobbled behind Kirk and Pedal the pig at her most brisk penguin pace. He led her inside and then the lights came on. "Surprise!"

Lane had thrown her a surprise baby shower. She could, as always, see the loving and vivacious touches her mother helped with in the decorations. "We know this is usually done in the third trimester but we all know how much of a planner you are and we already know she's a girl so we did it now to give you time to organize the nursery," Lane explained.

Rory was grateful for that. She had already been making lists. She didn't even realize it, but she was crying with her hands cupped over her mouth and nose. Lane wiped the tears and hugged her best friend. Then Steve and Kwon dragged Rory to a makeshift throne where the Podium usually sat. It reminded her of the one for Lorelai's surprise wedding shower to Max. that seemed like a different life to her now.

There were games and cake, her favorite chocolate raspberry one from Weston's with a pink whipped frosting. Her favorite gift was a tiny onesie that said "Yale" because it made her think about the future of this child. It was another moment in a series of small moments that made it feel real again. As the party wrapped up, she sat with Lane, who reassured her and they just caught up on the ins and outs of her lives.

"You have much knowledge," she said.

"You'll get there too. Parenting is mostly just making sure they eat, sleep, and breathe. Making it through a day without any injuries is a small miracle- for the kids too," Lane giggled.

* * *

oOo

Rory walked back home into Luke's. Even before she lived in the apartment, this place was a second home to her. It was where she stole Luke's heart as a daughter and where her own daughter would also celebrate milestones. She loved it.

Luke was at the shower for an obligatory 30 minutes before finding an excuse to run back to the diner. Rory understood it wasn't his scene. As the door rang he looked up from the elderly couple he was serving and waved. She sat and the counter and waited.

"More french fries?" He asked and she nodded. It was her favorite thing now that she was pregnant.

"I'm sorry I left, I-"

"Luke, It's ok. I know that sniffing candy bars smashed in baby diapers to look like poop isn't your thing. I'm glad you came though Grandpa." She smiled.

He handed her the fries with a side of carrots that he insisted she eat- for the baby. She obliged him with 2 of the 5 carrots then went upstairs and went to write another chapter

" _All my life, I thought that my mother was all I needed. I loved the quirky town I grew up in and I didn't take it for granted, but I never realized the helping hand it lent my mother… until now. Now that I find myself in need of them, I realize just how lucky I am and how lucky the next Gilmore Girl will be,"_ it began.


	8. The Contract

**A/N: I've already written a chapter after this but I'm going try to post 1 daily or every other day until I feel I've finished the story I want to tell. I'd love any comments as always.**

On February 18th, Rory was officially 20 weeks and she and Lorelai resolved to try not to get too fat. Now that Lorelai was 12 weeks, her appetite had returned and there was no way that they were going to give up eating. So they took a stroll through town every afternoon for the past 2 weeks. Rory walked into the Dragonfly as Michel was training a new guy at the front desk now that he had responsibilities of building the new inn. He'd just gotten back from paternity leave after adopting his little girl with Frederick so Rory hadn't seen him to thank him yet.

"Hey Michel! I never got to thank you for helping Luke with painting the nursery for me. I really do appreciate it."

"I did no such thing," Michel scoffed in his French accent, jokingly without looking away from the new guy he knew he would call an imbecile at least 3 more times before lunch. "And if I did, it was only to spare that poor child having a plaid flannel nursery. And also, you should be thankful because I nearly fell off the ladder."

"Thank you Michel," Rory came around the counter and hugged him and Michel begrudgingly accepted. Then she headed into her mom's office. Lorelai perked right up. Even though she heard rory and was getting her coat as her daughter walked in, those blue eyes and that bump made her so joyful and proud. Also, she loved the bonding time with Rory because she knew this was the beginning of a huge shift in their ever-too-close dynamic.

"So give me the latest," Rory said as if she was about to interview her for the gazette.

"The babies are receptive to the idea of me drinking coffee again! I think it's because I threatened to ground them until they were 30," Lorelai proclaimed.

"Wonderful."

"And while not happy about it, Luke has conceded to one to two cups of regular in the morning and decaf for the afternoon. I sneak over to Weston's for a third on truly busy days but I'm trying to be good because doctor's orders."

"Yeah, the whole low caffeine thing is worse than the no drinking thing for me," Rory concurred.

"Yes, but you don't have a 'geriatric womb,'" Lorelai used air quotes and pouted. "Can you believe they dare say geriatric about me?! I'm not Betty White. I'm still young enough. I hope I'm young enough… I mean there are two of them… what if I'm not young enough?" Lorelai mused and mildly started to panic herself.

Now that they had Rory settled, Lorelai was starting to realize the gravity of the fact that she was pregnant at 48… with twins. She remained calm around Luke so as not to end up being forced into bed rest for the next 28 weeks by an overly concerned husband. She was extremely tired already. And though 8 weeks behind Rory, her bump was growing faster so walking, general mobility of putting on her shoes, and picking up stuff on the floor was a serious task.

"You _ARE_ young enough mom." Rory comforted and rubbed her back.

"Thanks, kid. You know just how to appease mommy."

Rory giggled but didn't bother to protest kid because Lorelai made it clear she'd always call her kid. In a way, it was comforting too.

"Oh," Lorelai said shifting gears, "we're going to enlarge the kitchen so we can enlarge the upstairs to fit another bedroom/nursery for the babies. When they're older one of them can sleep in your old room, but for now, having them both upstairs would be easier on Luke and I after the babies are born. Tom is making a killing off of our procreation I swear. I've actually set up my direct deposit to go just directly to him," she joked.

Rory nodded, she'd been feeling guilty about the work Tom had done in her new pad, but she'd come up with a way to assuage her guilt. But now wasn't the time to say it.

They reached the gazebo and waddled up the steps. Though it was chilly outside, they removed their coats and called over the nearest kid over the age of 6 to come take their picture. This too, was part of their daily routine. Rory had started a column in the gazette about pregnancy to fill the pages since she was reading every book under the sun and when it started to seem to narcissistic for a local newspaper, she made it into a blog about her pregnancy.

Every day Lorelai and Rory would con someone into snapping the duo shot of them and then they'd each take one of the other woman solo. Rory only posted her solo pics, agreeing to give Lorelai her privacy, but even the fact that they took the duo picture made Lorelai feel included. She planned to make a scrapbook or have it done for her online or at Walgreens someday; but it was one of those projects she might never follow through on.

* * *

oOo

They finished up and donned their jackets once more as they walked towards Luke's for lunch. Now that they were pregnant, he was finally able to force a side salad on each of them with their burgers but Lorelai would still mock protest and make a face. "But I take my Flinstones vitamin every night babe! Why must I eat this leafy green grass? I am not a rabbit."

"Eat it." Luke rolled his eyes but smirked as he turned away. Now that there weren't regular Friday night dinners, Luke was even more adamant about sneaking veggies into her food. He even enlisted Sookie's help as Jackson had mentioned in passing that Sookie had made a bunch of unhealthy looking healthy stuff when Richard had his first heart attack. He'd become a master of tricking her. Although it was juvenile, he figured it would also be good practice for the babies if they took at all after his gorgeous blue-eyed, Raven-haired wife.

As they finished their food, Rory called Luke over and asked him to stay so she could talk to both of them.

"What is it sweets?" Lorelai asked. Hoping it wasn't something serious to do with the baby. Luke looked nervous too.

To allow them to let out the breaths they didn't know they were holding, Rory began, "It's nothing bad. In fact, it's good. It's really good." They did look a little less worried but Lorelai wasn't fully sure because Rory had said that before when it wasn't good news to her, only Rory.

Rory pulled out a manila folder with papers in it and sat it on the table. Realizing his standing position wasn't ideal, Luke sat in the red chair beside Lorelai. "I haven't been offered a deal on my book yet, but my blog has actually been doing well. I publicize it in the Gazette website that I set up and so that got some foot traffic from the locals, as well as sending in a few articles based from the blog to Sandy from Sandy Says. I had to apologize profusely to her using vine, send her a picture of me with her as a cardboard cutout and well… I won't bore you with the details but she forgave me because she liked my articles and it was a new direction that her fresh out of high school writers couldn't fathom."

"Grab an anchor 'cause you're drifting, kid." Lorelai interjected.

"Sorry… Anyway, the point is, I was able to make a splash with my blog and get sponsorship from ads and stuff. I also have been feeling guilty about the finances you put into renovating the apartment for me, so I pulled this rental agreement from the library and I want us all to sign it."

"Rory, you don't have to. We WANT to help." Luke said.

"I know you do, but I have to do this right. I need to be the provider for my own baby. You and mom have two on the way, plus April's grad school, then the new inn you're building, and mom says you're renovating again. That's not cheap."

"We know our financial situation Rory. We're okay…"

"I know, but I'm an adult now. You've already done so much and if I'm going to get back on my feet. I have to do this. I am closing a chapter of drifting and I need to make a plan. This is the start of that. Just look at it. I've already signed it and I came up with the numbers based on comparable apartments that Taylor's renting out."

Luke and Lorelai looked at each other. They knew it would be futile to object to Rory's plan. Plus even though neither would say it, the money would be helpful with the upcoming baby renovations. They were buying two of everything. And this time, Lorelai wanted new things because she wasn't able to do that for Rory like she wanted to. They both sighed and in unison looked back at Rory and said "Okay."

"Freaky. You're already becoming Yoko and John Lennon. Soon you'll have the same face. Oh god Luke, were your eyes always blue? Or are they changing that color because mom's are?" Rory teased and they all laughed.

"You sure you got this Rory?" Lorelai asked as she looked at the fairly large monthly payment.

"Yes. Logan's paying any hospital bills and doctor's visits my insurance doesn't cover and as soon as the baby's born, child support will start. The entire town has already hooked up my apartment, so other than food, I have no expenses right now really."

"Great, you can start paying for your 3rd and 4th refills on French Fries" Luke jabbed with a grin.

"If Logan's paying for the hospital and delivery, ask for the Beyoncé room. Or maybe even Duchess Kate. They can afford it," Lorelai advised.

"Will do Luke," Rory ignored her mother and rolled her eyes.

 _This is going to work_ , Rory thought. She was still not thrilled about the idea of giving birth. Sherry and Sookie had thoroughly scarred her along with her mother's annual 4:03am reminder of her own birth. But she knew it was inevitable and she was just trying not to think about that part. But she had a plan, a good plan. She was starting to feel like herself again. She could tell her mom and Luke could see it too because they were both beaming at her but not mentioning it. She felt good to be able to give back to the two people sitting in front of her. Lorelai was her best friend and they were her parents, her rocks. Signing the lease made it easier to negotiate child support with Logan instead of allowing him to overpay as well. She didn't want or need guilt money.

"So I was thinking since Easter's coming up, we can paint eggs on our bellies and take pics!"

"Mooommm…"

"Rory, it's my grandchild and we will never be pregnant together again. You know you're going to cave just like gingerbread babies, the New Year's babies, and Valentine's Day heart emojis."

"Fine," she conceded with a giggle. She was happy. They were all happy.


	9. Coffee is my DNA

Because she was a geriatric pregnancy, Lorelai had to get poked and prodded and was scheduled another early ultrasound by a high risk doctor that Paris recommended to her. Although Paris had told her from the ultrasounds she performed that she was lucky because she had the womb of a 35 year old, she said better safe than anything. At 13 weeks, she and Luke sat in the lobby of Dr. Jane Levitt which was very fancy but Paris pulled strings for a free consult. Luke was shaking his leg and looking at the ceiling. It wasn't his hospital nervousness. This was the first time he was going to see his babies.

"A cute 20-something young lady in purple scrubs with Jennifer written on the shirt pocket and exotic fish on her pants called out "Lorelai Danes" and they both jumped, scanned the room and followed her through the door.

She measured Lorelai's height at 5'9" and when it got to stepping on the scale, while Lorelai wanted to refuse, she knew she had to. So she told Luke to look away or else. They then made it to the exam room and took her blood pressure and went over medical history and previous pregnancies. Jennifer was actually surprised when Lorelai said her last one was 33 years ago because the woman before her looked younger than her age. "Teen mom" Lorelai explained being all too familiar with the look.

Jennifer gave Lorelai a gown to put on and exited the room. Being Pregnant and feeling fat, she didn't like Luke to see her in the light. She made him turn around but he couldn't resist glancing back at his gorgeous wife. He actually found her more attractive, carrying his babies in her womb. Her silhouette was beautiful in the fluorescent office lighting. He smirked and had to remark "You look stunning."

Lorelai blushed and said "you have to say that. It's your fault I'm a whale right now." She finished dressing and he placed a soft kiss on her lips before she returned to the exam table to wait about 20 minutes.

A knock came on the door followed by a young black woman who looked to be about Paris and Rory's age give or take. Lorelai instantly realized how beautiful she was and looked at Luke to make sure he wasn't looking. He wasn't. That man hadn't had eyes for anyone but her in 15 years.

"Hi, Mrs. Danes, I'm Dr. Levitt and I'm excited to take care of you through this next part of your journey- despite the fact that Dr. Geller threatened to have my license revoked if I didn't take care of you," she joked as she stretched out her hand.

Her smile was disarming and Lorelai appreciated her wit. Accepting the hand she replied, "Ah, that's our Paris. Well, thank you. This is my husband Luke. He hates doctor's offices so don't be offended by his sunny demeanor."

"Hello Mr. Danes."

"You can call me Luke," he said.

"Alright, well just give me a minute to look over the information Jennifer took," she replied while already burying her face into the laptop to check the chart.

"Lorelai, I see you're a coffee drinker. Is it decaf? Your blood pressure is a little higher than I'd like and with that, caffeine is a no-no."

"Well Dr. Levitt, we just met and already you're trying to kill me. My DNA is 90% coffee. I'm sure if you ran it against a coffee bean, you'd find that. My hair was blond as a child but it turned this dark shade the day I discovered coffee. And by coffee, I mean with caffeine because decaf is just a cruel joke."

She didn't look at Luke but she already knew that she wasn't going to be able to get coffee from him. He might even be able to get Miss Patty to spread the word and keep the whole town from selling to her. She might have to make trips to woodbridge. She sighed, of course she wouldn't do that. And she needed healthy babies so she resigned a little in her mind to the idea.

"I'm sorry, but with your risk level carrying twins and all, I have to recommend coffee intake cease."

"It will." Luke resolved and raised his brow at Lorelai who was childishly sticking her tongue out at him.

"So doc, what other terrible news do you have to give me? And I beg of you, I know I'll be 49 in a couple months but can you avoid using the term "Geriatric Womb" when delivering it? It makes me cringe like nails on a chalkboard," she said honestly.

"Absolutely. Well in your _condition_ , you are at higher risk. With the blood pressure thing, I'd like you to keep stress low and to walk or do low impact exercises for 30 minutes daily. Our office has a pregnancy physical therapist who can give you exercises for that as well as to prepare you for labor and delivery if you choose a vaginal birth plan."

"There's another kind of birth plan besides vaginal? And what's a birth plan?" Luke was confused.

"Yes, we can go over your options for that at the next appointment. I'd like to see you more often because of the risks in your pregnancy, especially the twins part. Let's do an ultrasound and then a vaginal examination to see what we're working with before we talk about schedules though. Let me just get the machine set up." She busied herself with the machine in the corner while Lorelai and Luke held hands watching. Typically an ultrasound tech would do this portion of the exam, but Lorelai suspected out of a bit of fear of Paris, Dr. Levitt performed the task herself.

The gown at the fancy doctor's office had a flap in the abdominal area so that women were permitted more modesty. Dr. Levitt pulled it up and after placing warmed jelly on Lorelai, started tracing her abdomen with the ultrasound machine. The screen was facing them when excitement hit Lorelai's face.

"Luke! Look, their heads look like heads now! And they have hands and feet!" She looked at him and he was both amazed and confused that their heads were so large but also very happy. He squeezed her hand and was basically holding his breath as the doctor took measurements.

"Well they're both growing at a satisfactory rate. Baby A, on the left is a little larger but not much more than Baby B." she said. "It's still too early to see the gender, but in a couple weeks at the next ultrasound we can find out if you want." They hadn't talked about it, but they were both just in awe.

"So now I'm going to check their heartbeats so I'll turn on the sound," Jane dictated her actions. A quick swishy sounding _ba-thump, ba-thump_ noise filled the room. "That's Baby A. Nice strong heartbeat"

Lorelai beamed and a tear escaped Luke's eye. Never could he imagine anything better than a family with the love of his life.

She moved to Baby B and the sound was distinctly different. Baby A's was like a song, but this one seemed off-beat somehow. Dr. Levitt let out a heavy breath and then explained, "Baby B's heartbeat is irregular. This could indicate a heart murmur or a congenital defect or it might correct itself on its own. What this means is that we'll need to monitor the situation closely. You'll have an ultrasound at most of your appointments and we'll see you every 2-3 weeks from now on. I don't want you to worry about this as it's pretty common with multiple pregnancies and since it's early on, we can have a plan if surgery is needed after birth- not that it will be. We don't want to get ahead of ourselves."

They were stunned- and scared. "What can we do?" Lorelai asked apprehensively.

"Mostly it's a wait and see situation. There's nothing you can do except eat healthy; keep your blood pressure down with lowered stress and some physical activity…" She looked at the worried parents and put on her best reassuring voice and said, "It's going to be OKAY. Consider me your 24/7 pregnancy buddy. You can call me any time with questions. I'll even give you my cell. If I don't answer, I respond to voicemails within an hour. If it's an emergency, my pager is on the forms or you can call my afterhours line and they'll page me to meet you at the nearest hospital- which from your form is St. Joseph's. I have privileges there so there's no reason I can't be completely in this with you."

Both parents took a deep breath. "Okay," Luke said. "We can do this. We're having two babies and they're both going to be fine, and so are you," he said again squeezing her hand and kissing her forehead.

Dr. Levitt then did the pelvic exam and found everything to be just fine. She left the room to let Lorelai redress and then came back to consult them on eating and exercise habits once more; then she directed them to the reception office for their next appointment.

The ride home was quiet but Lorelai wouldn't let go of Luke's hand. She wanted coffee… and a Martini. She wanted all of the junk food she was no longer allowed to have. But since she couldn't, she was glad she had her man. God she loved this man. She was afraid her body would let him down. She wanted to give him these babies.

Luke was feeling so helpless. He couldn't protect her. He of course would go home and trash all the junk food. He'd consult Sookie on the new diet restrictions and he'd follow it too- not that it was hard for him. He just wished he could offer more comfort than holding her hand. He could tell she needed it but he knew she was feeling as helpless as he.

"I love you, Luke." She broke the silence.

"I love you too, Lorelai."


	10. Just Breathe

**A/N: Questions guys:**

 **1\. Lorelai's opening a new Inn post AYITL. As hard as I think, I don't know what she would name it. Any suggestions? I just keep calling it the new Inn but I think a name would help bring closure that ASP never really gave us.**

 **2\. Also, since in my story Lorelai's having twins, feel free to give suggestions on names and genders of both babies. I have a few ideas but we're in the middle and I'd like to know what would make the story most satisfying for you?**

Lorelai woke groggily and noticed the time on her phone along with two missed calls from Rory and 7 from Michel. It was already 9:15am. She'd been so groggy without any caffeine for the past 8 days. She was sleeping more than usual and the people in her life had come to expect her to be Speedy Gonzalez or the Energizer Bunny… yeah the bunny because it was pink and wore sunglasses. Luke had been great about it though- too great. His greatness was beginning to irritate her.

She stretched, tossed the covers and pushed herself out of bed into her slippers to go pee. Even though she'd been coffee free, the added circus in her belly made her always have to pee. "You're very demanding kiddos. I guess you do have Gilmore traits," she talked to her belly.

She took a deep breath and returned Michel's call, ignoring his voicemails. "Oh, so you have not forgotten that I exist," he said in his thick French accent.

"I'm sorry Michel, I overslept. This no coffee thing is difficult for me. But it was you who said you needed a challenge- so surprise! You got it dude," She said in her best Michelle from Full House impression.

"Whatever," he scoffed. "Anyway, the electrician for the new Inn says he needs to meet with us about the new Inn this afternoon. I think Taylor is blocking the permits again."

"Okay. Set it up for 2. I'm on my way to see Rory so I'll stop by Taylor's and see what form of blackmail he's up to. And Michel-"

"Yes?"

"Thank you for being there." She really meant it. She knew she was putting a lot on him and last time with Sookie as her partner, she felt so alone. She needed her angry friend.

"You're welcome. I have to because if this fails it will look bad on my résumé," he goaded her.

"Byyeee Michel," She hung up and then proceeded to get ready and headed out the door.

* * *

Lorelai had taken to walking to Luke's daily to see Rory and take their walk because Dr. Levitt had warned her about the pregnancy and she was afraid. She couldn't do anything about baby B's heart condition, but she was determined to have the healthiest pregnancy possible and walk as much as she could to hopefully avoid being on bedrest.

She even went to Emily's old water aerobics class at her mother's referral. She wore an intentionally ugly suit that happened to match one of the old ladies there which made it hilarious to Rory who she dragged along, but prompted her to pick a solid black one for the class they'd be heading to today. She sauntered into the diner with her oversized bag containing her swimsuit and spotted Luke, who she actually wanted to avoid, but she caught his gaze as well and he stopped her before she headed upstairs to Rory.

He kissed her softly and said, "Hey beautiful. Have you eaten breakfast? I left you a note on the table that breakfast was in the microwave."

"Yes, and turkey bacon is NOT bacon. I ate the whole wheat toast even though that tastes as much like cardboard as it looks and I had the eggs and the mixed fruit in the fridge. But I refuse, under any circumstance to eat low-fat cottage cheese with it. Cheese should not be both lumpy and creamy." She made a face.

"How do you know what cardboard tastes like?" he smirked. She rolled her eyes at him. He'd become too much like her and knew just how to push her buttons back.

"I'm going up to see Rory, we have class soon." She was already turning around and heading up the stairs as he called back to her.

"Alright, have fun but be _careful_." His overprotectiveness was cute and she knew just like her walking, him trying to take care of her was him doing what he could while they were both helpless about baby B's condition.

She hadn't told Rory yet because she couldn't handle any more china doll treatment than Luke was already handing out but she could tell her daughter was suspicious when she gave up coffee completely without even looking back. Lorelai Gilmore just wouldn't do that unless something was up.

She knocked on the door at the top of the stairs and waited for Rory to answer, trying to put Luke's annoying behavior out of her mind.

"Hey mom," a frazzled Rory opened the door and let her in. "sorry, I was just looking for a book. Jess sent it to me."

Lorelai stepped in and closed the door behind her. "Well isn't that nice of Jess. I'm a little hurt that I'm his aunt now and he doesn't bother sending me gifts." Lorelai teased with her 'there's something more to this relationship' voice and look.

"Oh, stop it. Jess and I are just friends. Besides, if you haven't noticed, I happen to be 23 weeks pregnant with a Huntzberger baby."

"Having a baby isn't a deal breaker like it was in olden times, Rory."

"Well, it doesn't matter. Jess and I are in a good place. He's been a great friend to talk to and get advice on my writing from. Maybe in a different timeline like in all of those space movies, we could have been. But right now, dating is the last thing I need. And In a way, Jess has become like a brother to me. I mean, he's a son to Luke basically…" Then a sly smile came across Rory's face as she contrived a way to turn it back on Lorelai "So that makes you more his Step-mother than his aunt."

"Alright, I call truce on this matter." Lorelai deflected. "Find the book?"

"Yep. Let's go. And if you could use your magic to get the towel boys to give us backrubs afterwards again, I'd really appreciate it."

Rory and Lorelai got lunch in Hartford after their class. Rory had been waiting for her mother to disclose where this total 180 health streak had come from, but she felt it was time to pry. She could tell it was weighing on her best friend and she wanted to be there for support. She was happy to join in on the healthy things to do while pregnant. It was giving her great material for her blog and book while also giving her time to spend with her mom before they both had screaming babies. Yet, she knew there was more.

"Mom, I have to ask you something and I think you know it's been coming." Rory saw it in Lorelai's eyes that she did know. She could see her mom's body language change and tense up. "What's going on? I know something's up."

"Well you are a journalist."

"Mom"

"Rory, I- I uh"

"Mom," she repeated more softly to put her mom more at ease.

"It's the babies. Well one of the babies. Baby B has a heart defect. They said there's a chance that since it's still early it'll repair itself. Also, both babies are perfectly healthy otherwise so even if surgery is required after birth, they have really high hopes for an easy and speedy recovery. She talked a lot but I'm going to have an ultrasound pretty much at every appointment to monitor the situation. And with my _advanced_ maternal age they said I need to be as healthy as possible. That's why I've increased the exercise and why Luke's been a total dictator over my diet. He doesn't have to though because I'm so scared, Rory. I'm so scared that I've been following all of the instructions to a 'T' despite my stubbornness."

"Oh, mom-" Rory began

"No. Please don't look at me like that. That's how Luke keeps looking at me. That's why I haven't told you or anyone else. I don't want to be treated as helpless- even though I am."

"Fine. I won't; but you have to tell me this stuff. I can be supportive without pity. We're already doing everything healthy we can so now it's up to my little brother or sister to get strong like Gilmores do."

Lorelai hugged her first pancake and a few tears came out. So she held the hug until she could wipe them away. "Thanks, babe."

"Is there anything else I can do."

"Can you talk to Luke? Maybe if you talk to him, he'll ease up. I don't want to put you in the middle but whenever I tell him I'm ok, he doesn't believe me. I think he just needs someone to give him permission to be scared. He doesn't want me to see him scared because he wants to be strong with me."

"I'm not the best person to talk to Luke, but I know who is."

"Who?"

"Your son Jess," Rory smirked as Lorelai cringed and they both laughed. It felt good to laugh. Lorelai felt like she'd been holding her breath for 8 days.


	11. Scared Together

"Rory Gilmore, as I live and breathe; is that you? Something's… different." His eyes were fixed on her 24 week belly as he released that sarcastic sentence.

"You should host late night. There's got to be another old guy retiring soon," she retorted.

"So what's new?"

"Well in order to get Taylor to agree to her electrical permits, mom had to convince Luke to let him have a private family reunion dinner at his diner. It was priceless watching him turn red then concede. He didn't even argue because he gives into anything when she gives the pregnancy excuse."

"Wish I was there to witness that."

"Yeah, and obviously there is a little girl baking in this oven. Want to come upstairs? I just finished setting up everything in her nursery."

"Sure" he said as she was already leading him up the stairs. Luke was at the Dragonfly fixing things so he Cesar was watching the diner. "Oh, Wow. Nice digs Gilmore."

"yeah, My dad helped pay for the extension and I swear I'm paying rent. Plus mom and Luke can rent it out when I manage to get my own place someday."

"Looks like you wouldn't need to move."

"Of course I need to move. Christianne Amanpour had a child and a husband and she was still able to travel everywhere. I just need time to get my bearings but between me and Logan, this child will probably surmount innumerable frequent flyer miles."

"So you're together then?"

"Oh… Um no. We're not. We just have a custody agreement is all. It won't be much at first but he wants to spend time with the baby and he is her father."

"Cool. Sorry, didn't mean to pry," he said taking note of how awkward it seemed and she was blushing slightly. "I'm here for you too. Not that you need me because you're Stars Hollow's golden girl. But I'm here."

"I know. You're my cousin. You have to be." They both laughed.

"Have a seat," she directed him to the dining room table. "Water? Soda? I don't have scotch this time."

"Water's fine," he said as she opened the fridge and grabbed two bottles of water. "So tell me about this Luke situation you brought me in for. I'm not sure I can help but I owe him so anything he needs…"

"Well you know mom's pregnant too."

"yeah, it's a real 'Father of the Bride' situation."

"Shocked you know that movie."

"My girlfriend Rebecca made me watch it after I told her about you and Lorelai."

"Jess and Becky? Like Full House Jess and Becky?" she grinned.

"She would slap you for calling her Becky. She hates it. Rebecca or Becca are fine but she thinks Becky is trashy."

"Ok," she laughed and was really happy that he seemed happy and that he defended his lady when she wasn't around. "Well anyway, mom's older. She'll be 49 in on the 26th and it's made the pregnancy more high risk. On top of that, they found out one of the twins might have a heart condition."

"Oh, wow. I'm sorry."

"Don't be, it's not my pregnancy in jeopardy."

"But I know you. You and Lorelai are almost one person and whatever affects her, affects you. It can't be easy for you either Rory."

Rory blushed. Jess did know her like no one else. He'd always been a driving force in her life. It's one thing for family to push you, but sometimes you need someone who you don't share a bathroom with to affirm you. Jess had always done that for her. 'Thanks she said. I'm fine though. It's Luke we need to worry about. He's driving mom bonkers and he just really needs someone to talk to. Mom tries but he wants to try to be macho for her."

"I see"

"So can you help?"

"I'll try. But I'm not sure we're going to hold hands and skip afterwards."

"Thanks Jess."

"Sure cousin."

Luke re-entered the diner grumbling about Michel's list and then went to the back to wash his hands and see how Cesar was doing. As he came back out, he saw a familiar crooked smile and leather jacket.

"Jess, what're you doing here? Did Liz and TJ get into more trouble?"

"Ah no, I'm here for you man. I was hoping we could have dinner and maybe a beer?"

"Well I need to cook dinner for Lorelai so you could come over but we don't have alcohol in the house right now."

"Lorelai and Rory are gonna have dinner together tonight." He saw the worry in Luke's face and added, "Rory promised to make something healthy."

Luke resigned himself. He did miss his nephew. They hadn't seen each other since the wedding. "Alright. Meet me here at 7?"

"Sure. I needed to talk to Andrew about some Truncheon business anyway. We're trying to expand our reach and so I'm trying to see if we can form a partnership."

"Wow. Jess, that's great! I'm so proud." Luke was beaming at the man standing in front of him.

Jess walked in just before 7 and Luke was handing out plates to the only taken table and he called to Cesar that he was taking off an he'd be back to close in a couple hours.

Jess took Luke to the secret bar and after they both ordered beers Jess took a breath and asked "How's it going man?" as he leaned back in his seat.

"Good. It's going good."

"Luke"

"Rory told you about Lorelai." It was a statement not a question.

"She's worried about you. And from what I hear Lorelai's contemplating eating you like a black widow before giving birth to your offspring."

"Wow. How do you know she's irritated?" Then he answered himself "Rory."

"Yeah, Lorelai mentioned you were driving her nuts."

"Got it. I don't mean to. I just feel so helpless. I'm supposed to be able to help her but I can't do anything. So I have that list Dr. Levitt gave us. I read it several times until I memorized and and I've just been trying to follow that because I don't know what else to do."

"What does the list say?"

"Eat healthy, no coffee, don't stress, exercise"

"Well it sounds to me like you're messing with the whole don't stress part."

"Yeah, I guess I just…"

"Luke" he interjected, "Just talk to her. ASK her how you can make it easier on her. She's probably trying to be strong for you too knowing Lorelai. You guys always get into trouble when you don't talk."

"When did you get so smart on relationships?"

"It was that book you gave me… and Becca. She makes me want to talk even though with other people I find talking to be completely mundane and irritating."

"Well thank Becca for me. She sounds like a good woman."

"She is."

Luke sighed, "I'm really irritating Lorelai?"

"From what I hear, she's started watching TV shows that explain how to get away with murder."

"Oh gosh, I'll talk to her. Thank you, Jess; I mean it."

"Any time- just don't tell anyone. I don't want them to think I'm a softie like you.

That night when he got home, Lorelai was in her pajamas watching a movie with lightly buttered popcorn- her new version of a 'treat' as Luke walked in.

"Hey babe"

He leaned in and kissed her forehead as he removed his coat, placed it on the chair and sat next to her.

"Can you please pause the movie? I know it's a movie rule, but I want to talk." Lorelai obliged with an eye roll. She was expecting him to start on another annoying rant.

"What's up?"

"I'm Sorry." He looked at her for confirmation that she understood why, but she seemed a little confused with where he was going so he continued. "I've been acting like a food Nazi and stressing you out and I'm sorry. I know you've said I need to chill out but I thought that was banter because I was wrapped up in my own fears. I wasn't listening for the sincerity and I should have been. I shouldn't be stressing you out. I just want… I want to fix it. I can't fix it and that scares me and I know we have that appointment on Monday and as much as I want everything to be perfectly ok for the babies, I also want you to know I'm here for you. I care what you're feeling. I just got scared Lorelai."

She took a deep breath, leaned in and kissed her husband. "Luke, I'm scared too. We've come so far on this communication thing but I think we need to work on it a bit. I just don't want to let you down. I feel like it's my fault. We were supposed to have a surrogate or adopt so my body wouldn't fail you but then this happened."

Luke wrapped his arms around her. "Hey, look at me. This is NOT your fault. Don't ever say that. This is a miracle and we are going to bring home 2 healthy babies."

"I know. It's just hard. I'm scared, but it comforts me that you're scared too. I love you."

"I love you too. We'll get through this," he said to comfort himself as much as his wife.


	12. Fighters and Lions

Monday rolled around and Luke and Lorelai were again in a patient room waiting for Dr. Levitt and another ultrasound. Lorelai was squeezing Luke's hand as though letting go would mean falling into a deep hole. Rory wanted to come but Lorelai insisted she would be fine. She only conceded when Lorelai promised to call the very minute their appointment was through.

A wrap on the door and then the doctor entered the room. "Good Morning Mr. and Mrs. Danes," she beamed. Normally being called anything with a title irritated Lorelai but she had to agree that she loved the ring of it coming from the nice lady's mouth. _Mrs. Danes she thought. We're in this together. We can do this._

"Good morning. So what are the odds you've come up with some new technology that can magically fix our baby before he's even born?" Luke looked at her. _He?_ They didn't know the genders yet. Seeing the question in his eyes, Lorelai answered "I just feel like baby B is a _he_. Men are always causing trouble."

Dr. Levitt giggled, "We're not quite to the science fiction levels in medical advancement yet but I can assure you, we're going to take care of you and these babies." She then peered at Lorelai's chart. "I'm very impressed with you Lorelai, you have your blood pressure in a range that I'm satisfied with."

"So does that mean we can ease up?" She asked already knowing the answer but still holding a glimmer of hope.

"I'd like you to keep doing what you're doing. The healthier you are, the healthier the babies are."

Lorelai sighed in resignation.

"Well, now that we know you're good, let's check in on the little ones." She grabbed the equipment and since the babies were bigger, she was able to just do an abdominal ultrasound. Lorelai and Luke were basically holding their breaths as Dr. Levitt scanned the babies and told them measurements. At one baby A raised a fist and it captured both Luke and Lorelai's hearts immediately. It made the reality of their babies all the stronger. Baby B kicked a foot and each movement grabbed their hearts more and more.

"Do you want to know the genders?"

Lorelai thought Luke wouldn't want to know being such a traditional man so she was surprised when he said, "I want to know. Well I do if… uh… if that's okay with you Lorelai?"

"We want to know."

"Alright. Baby A," She motioned to the monitor and zoned in on the genitals, "is a girl!" She marked and noted it on the ultrasound. _A girl. Wow._ They each had a girl with other people but now they'd finally have at least one that shared their DNA. Lorelai thought she saw a tear on her husband's face.

"And then we have Baby B," she refocused to the second baby "is a…" she paused because she had to reposition again since the baby moved "Boy," Dr. Levitt finally let out. "Congratulations, you're having one of each." She made another note and picture for the parents and gave them a little time to process the news.

"I was right. Our son is the trouble maker. But he's our son. We're having a _SON,_ Luke… _AND_ a daughter... We're going to need pink stuff and blue stuff. And what color will we have Tom paint the nursery? I don't want green or yellow, they've been overdone. I need to go shopping. Rory and April are going to be so excited. Maybe they'll come with me."

Lorelai's rant was just her processing and Luke knew it so he waited. He didn't know what to say anyway. He was still trying to compose himself from the tears he released at hearing that he was _finally_ going to have a son and a daughter with Lorelai Gilmore the woman of his dreams. He was not normally a crier, but these past few months from the moment Lorelai proposed again until now, she'd literally made him the happiest man in the world. This was more than he could have dreamed… except. Then he remembered, his son, his son might have a heart condition. It sobered him to remember.

"Dr. Levitt, What about his heart? Is he going to be ok?" His question brought Lorelai out of her jubilee as well and she focused on the Dr.'s face which wasn't giving anything away.

"The good news is that the heartbeat seems more consistent. It likely means that the hole is closing. I suspect a Ventricular Septal Defect. The bad news is that we can't predict if it'll continue to repair itself or if it will need surgery at some point. We will continue to monitor the situation while you're pregnant, and I have a list of pediatric cardiologists to refer you to as soon as he's born. If surgery is required (and I'm not saying it will or won't be) it's a typical procedure. They may choose to monitor the situation as it may repair itself over time as he grows. About 1 in 100 babies have some form of VSD or other congenital heart defect so the procedure is well practiced. We did your blood work early on and we didn't see any indications of any mental birth defects such as Down syndrome which is a risk with advanced maternal age and heart conditions. So there's minimal concern that you won't have two babies to bring home from the hospital."

"So, he's going to be ok?"

"We're going to do all we can to ensure that."

"Thank you," Lorelai said through tears. She was relieved- still scared, but relieved. Luke felt the same way.

"It's not me. Your son is already a fighter, a lion. Right now, it's all about watching what he does."

"A lion… like my dad." The thought made Lorelai wish he was there at that moment. They hadn't always had a great relationship, but he was a good man and they worked out their relationship in the end. She never got to say a proper goodbye, but she knew he loved her.

"And a fighter like mine," Luke chimed in. Luke's dad was well known to the town for always defending the little guy. He was always there when anyone needed him. He fought through the grief of losing his wife- his soulmate- to raise himself and his sister Liz. Now that he had Lorelai and how the mere thought of anything bad happening to her ripped him apart, he realized just how strong his father really was. He wished his dad could see them all now too.

"William Richard Danes, you're already so loved. So mommy and daddy need you to keep fighting. You can do this little boy; I believe in you." Lorelai spoke to her belly as she wiped away the gel with a towel, tears streaming down her face. She hadn't thought much about names yet because of how scared she'd been, but there was something that felt so right about it.

Luke took her hand again, "Lorelai," he said. It wasn't a question, just an acknowledgment, an agreement.

* * *

 **A/N: I'm posting 3 chapters at once because it was a lot of material but one story. I didn't want to make it overwhelming. Gilmore Girls warrants a lot of description because they have really dense scripts so there's a lot going through each character's mind. There wasn't a lot of funny in this installment so I'll try to be funnier in the next one.**


	13. Nets and Cribs

Rory was in her rocking chair in the nursery after rearranging it for the 9th time. It wasn't because she didn't like the way it was set up. In fact, it was pretty much exactly as it was in the beginning by the time she was done. She was nesting… and trying to distract herself a little. Whenever she was lonely, this room gave her comfort. It was a reminder of all of the people who loved and supported her. It was so hard to miss Logan and be carrying his child. When she was growing up, she was bitter at her mom for rubber-banding to her father over and over again. Now that she was in the same position, she understood the feeling of love you have for the father of your child.

She remembered her mother's news from the appointment and then called Lucy and Olivia to see if they could help her with a surprise for her mother. It'd been years since she'd seen them in person, but they kept in touch on Facebook and Snapchat.

Rory was in the middle of making a leftover rotisserie chicken sandwich when a knock on her apartment door surprised her. What surprised her even more was who was on the other side. "Logan… What? Why are you here?"

"Hello to you too, Ace."

"Can you stop calling me Ace, please?" Hearing him call her that nickname hurt too much these days.

Sorry. Hello Rory. Can I come in, pretty please?"

"Sure," she stepped aside and let in the tall handsome blond man in his really expensive suit. She guided him to the table and asked if he was hungry or thirsty and he declined. "Well I'm starving, so I'm going to finish making this sandwich."

"By all means, A- I mean Rory, continue. You have to keep the baby fed."

Rory finished and sat down. "Hello Logan."

"Hi"

"Why are you here?"

"Straight to the chase- I always liked that about you."

" _Why_ are you here, Logan?" She said more firmly.

Logan took a deep breath to steady his nerves. "I'm not completely sure. I just, I feel bad. I went through with the wedding to Odette which pleased the parents. We're back from the honeymoon. She's a good woman, but she's not… she's not you. Ever since I found out we are having a girl, I find it hard to pretend with her."

"Don't put that on us."

"Rory, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to-"

"No, Logan. You made your choices. You chose to marry her, to commit to her. You knew we were here. I never hid it from you or lied to you. Just because we decided not to be together, that didn't mean you had to marry her. If you're having relationship troubles with your wife, that is not our fault. You made a choice to cheat on her and she made a choice to forgive you. The success or failures of your marriage is completely on you."

Logan was taken aback by her response. He didn't know what he was expecting, but he wasn't prepared to hear that. "You're right. I'm Sorry. I know it was my choice. I guess I just feel I made the wrong choice, we made the wrong choice. I have always loved you Rory. I know I'm married, but it's not too late. We can figure this out. We're going to be a family."

Rory was holding back tears. As much as she wanted to comfort him, she couldn't. It wasn't her place and it wasn't what was best for them. "This isn't fair Logan. None of this is fair. Yes, we're going to be a family. I have the swollen ankles, the urge to pee every 6 minutes, a waddle like a duck, a giant stomach and a pink nursery to prove it. We're having a child, and no matter what we do, we will always have this little girl in common. But this is our pattern Logan- you being here right now when your life isn't going the way you want it to. I know you love me and I love you too. I always will, but we're not _in love_ , we are comfortable. It's just so easy to be together. It would have been easy to accept your proposal after college; it was easy to hook up with you in Hamburg when you were unhappy settling into your family's business again and when I was lost in my career. It was easy to jump off that tower and go on Mr. Toad's Wild Ride with you. What's never been easy is letting go. We're each other's safety nets. Things are hard with Odette so you're here because it feels comfortable. But it's not about being comfortable; it's about not being able to live without someone. If we were _in love_ , I wouldn't have had Paul and the Wookie and you wouldn't have had the bridesmaids and Odette and whomever else, Logan." At this point, tears were coming out despite her mental protest, her body was betraying her.

"I thought we got past the bridesmaids a long time ago."

"We have… and we haven't. I'm not mad about it anymore but healthy relationships don't have other people in them. I ignored so much that bothered me because it was comfortable for us to be together. I should have known when I didn't want to talk to my mom, who is my best friend, about us both back then and when we started our second affair. She was talking reason and I didn't want logic, I wanted you."

"Wow." Logan was stunned. He wanted to fight, to persuade her differently. He'd always been a smooth talker, but he just had to listen to her for once. "I didn't know you felt that way."

"Look, I want you to be here for this baby. I want her father to care about her and be there for her like mine didn't know how to be. It was all the harder for the three of us to have good relationships because my parents allowed themselves to have each other as safety nets. I won't do that to her. It kills me Logan, but it's better to let go now than to keep bouncing back to each other."

"That's not fair. I'm not your father. I would never run out on my kid, or you." Logan was hurt by the comparison because he knew of Rory's contentious relationship with Christopher.

Rory took a deep breath and wiped away her tears. "I know you wouldn't run out on this baby, but we wouldn't last Logan. You'd stay with me out of duty and comfort; but if we were meant to be, you wouldn't have gotten engaged to Odette let alone married her and I would have asked you to commit to me rather than having that stupid Vegas rule that didn't pan out well."

"I should go. I'm sorry for interrupting your day." He got up to leave.

"Wait. Before you go," Rory began "would you like to see her nursery? A lot of people who already love her set it up for me. I think you should see it. Pictures don't do it justice."

Logan contemplated. He had a lot to think about but it was _his_ child. He should know what her sleeping arrangements looked like, he supposed. He resigned himself partly because of that and also because when he met her icy blue gaze, he couldn't resist. "Okay. Let's check it out." He let himself be let himself be led through her bedroom to the white door that was his daughter's room. Rory opened the door and he took in his surroundings.

"Wow, it's. We're having a daughter. I mean, I knew that, but this makes it… it just feels more real. We're having a baby girl," he beamed picking up a blanket embroidered with her name. "Lorelai Emily Gilmore."

"So you like it?"

"I still don't like that you wouldn't let me buy you a house Ac- Rory, but this is nice. It's really nice."

"There are a lot of people who want to do all of this for me. For so long, I've relied on everyone to keep me upright. I know I still need them, but I need to do this on my terms. I owe that to her to be strong and independent. We both owe it to her to be our best selves."

"I get it. I will be there. Whatever happens with us, I'm there." His words and the emotion behind them, gave Rory some peace with where they were.

"Logan Let's Be Reckless Huntzberger and Rory Needs A Pro/Con List for Everything Gilmore are having a baby."


	14. Friday Night Tradition

Lorelai and Rory had both had an emotional week and past few months. Because of this, it had become their habit to visit Richard's grave every Friday night. It was their new Friday tradition. Their bellies had gotten big so they started bringing folding chairs because kneeling and sitting was just too difficult. They'd sit and talk to each other and to Richard as though he were there. Topics were anything from the latest fashion in People Magazine to the ins and outs of their pregnancies and lives. Lorelai didn't fear his judgment so she was more open with him than she had been even while he was alive.

On this particular night, it really felt like he was with them. "I really miss you, dad. If you were here, I know you'd be so proud of the lives we've built. We've stumbled and had such a tough year with you gone. We lost our footing, but we survived. We have that Gilmore determination- even though I'm a Danes now. I wish I hadn't waited so you could walk me down the aisle to my Luke wedding, so you could meet your grandchildren." Lorelai was in tears. She just really missed him today more than ever.

"Mom, do you really think grandpa would be proud of me right now?" Rory asked rubbing her stomach.

"Oh, kid. Your grandfather loved you so much that he was incapable of being anything but proud. I don't think I told you this, but a few years ago, Luke made me sort through the attic again. I came across a box of your terrible drawings that I loathed pretending were any good at all. There was this one from when you were about 5 or 6 when we had started going to the annual Christmas party. You'd traced your hand a few times (even your tracing was wobbly), and tried to make reindeer. It was some class project and your coloring was atrocious. Your reindeer weren't even brown; they were green and purple because those were your favorite colors at the time. There was a ton of glitter. On the bottom, it said "To Granma and Grampa, Lov Rory" in your best brick letter penmanship despite all the misspelling. I didn't give it to them because I didn't think they'd care or even pretend to like it in front of you and I didn't want you to be hurt. I decided when I came across it in the attic that I'd give it to him then. Rory, he was beaming. I swear I thought he might cry when he thanked me and put it in his desk in his study. I caught him looking at it once when I dropped in to ask him an insurance question. He said it just brightened his day to see it. Long story short, this baby is more than some scribble and he would be immensely proud of who you are Rory Gilmore."

Rory was in tears and Lorelai reached over and grabbed her hand. "I miss him so much."

"Me too." They sat in silence for a little while and then, "Oh my God, a kick!" Lorelai exclaimed.

"They're kicking?"

"No, just your brother! I've only felt flutters until now. But he's on this side and he's kicking. William Richard is kicking. Here, feel it." Lorelai guided her daughters hand to her stomach and their tears and silence were replaced with laughter.

They'd already felt the kicks of the next Lorelai many times, but this was a special moment. It's as if the original Richard told the next Richard to kick as a sign he was there. "Thank you, dad."


	15. Change is Coming

"Kirk, back off," Luke warned.

"But Luke, you and Lorelai have a burgeoning family and you can only remodel that little house so many times. For a limited time, I have the perfect property for you. I've kept my realtor's license active and I thought I'd give some of my old jobs a second try. This could be great for you, Luke," Kirk half pleaded and whined as he followed Luke around while he was busing tables. He'd even gotten his pilfered red realtor's jacked cleaned to pitch this idea.

"Absolutely NOT, Kirk," Luke reaffirmed. Just as he was saying so, a raven-haired, blue eyed woman waddled through the door with an exasperated look. Kirk stormed out looking upset.

"You need to install one of those chair elevators for your stairs. I can't take this much longer."

"It's only three stairs, Lorelai."

"Yes, but three really big stairs, burger boy," Lorelai chided as she wrapped her arms around the neck of the grizzly diner owner and kissed him. She looked at him with her blue eyes as she pulled away and said, "Besides, the reason for my newfound handicap is that I'm carrying your offspring. The only advantage to the whole teen pregnancy thing is that I had much more energy to do this."

"I'll look into it," Luke responded as he went behind the counter and she labored to get herself onto the barstool in front of him.

"So why were you rejecting Kirk today?"

"Oh, he thinks we need a bigger house and that he's the perfect person to sell it to us."

Lorelai rolled her eyes, "We're almost done adding the rooms. And this is the 10th whole punch on Tom's business card so our next expansion's free."

"I know. I wouldn't dare suggest we move again. You like where we are. Plus, I had Tom renovate the garage for all of my tools and stuff so I have my own space so I'm perfectly good."

Lorelai just smiled. She really loved that man. Before she had a chance to respond, Kirk came back in wearing a different coat. It was a grey blazer with a pink tie. "Oh good, Lorelai, you're here now too. I have business to discuss with you."

"We're not moving Kirk," Lorelai responded.

"Oh no, this is a different matter. As you can see, I've changed jackets. I'm here on behalf of Kirk's Auto Sales. I work with a dealership in Woodbury to sell cars to needy Stars Hollow Residents. I can bring models for you to test drive rather than you having to go there." He handed her a card.

"This is your mother's phone number Kirk. I already know her number," Lorelai rolled her eyes. "Besides, I have a Jeep."

"Yes, but due to your current state, you're going to need a new vehicle, perhaps of the minivan type now that you'll need two car seats." Lorelai cringed at the idea of a minivan, or any van whatsoever. She didn't want anything but her Jeep.

"Leave us alone, Kirk," Luke responded after seeing the reaction on his wife's face. He knew how attached she was to the Jeep. In a way, he was now attached to it too because it was part of the reason they got back together. Fighting over that hunk of junk is what eased the tension after their second breakup so they could talk again.

Up until now, Lorelai hadn't thought about getting rid of the Jeep despite Gypsy calling it a death trap. She loved it. And she knew it wasn't the right size for her family anymore, but she wasn't ready to consider it.

"But Luke-"

"Goodbye Kirk," Lorelai said. The harshness in her tone even surprised Luke a little. But Kirk took the hint and left.

* * *

oOo

Rory was in New York visiting Paris and pitching her book to a few publishing houses. While Jess was helping her out, he had actually encouraged her to seek out bigger publishers so she could get her book out nationwide. It warmed her heart how much Jess believed in her book… and her.

That afternoon, she and Paris were in the living room while the nanny and Doyle had the kids on the 3rd floor.

"Doyle is getting on my nerves today. I didn't hate him like this when our last two kids were in utero."

"Well that's because the last time they were in someone else's utero, Paris."

Paris ignored the response and continued to rant, "God, it's like I love him and I hate him all in a 5 minute span. He waits on me hand and foot now. I'm 37 weeks and the Cesarean is scheduled in a few days. I don't want to have to reconstruct my vajayjay just to push out a kid like a martyr. I didn't want one of these in my body in the first place. But if it weren't for this, Doyle might not have come to his senses."

"Oh he would have Paris. You two were destined to be together as much as my mom and Luke. I talked to him while you were split and he always seemed sad not to be with you."

"I suppose," Paris sighed. "Oh, Rory, I'm sorry. I'm complaining about my newly rekindled marriage while your baby daddy is in Paris shacked up with some French Trust Fund Trollop."

Rory blushed. "He visited me a while ago. We're fine. We have an agreement and this time it's not of the Vegas variety. We have a plan to take care of our little girl together. I tried to give him an out because I don't want… well I don't want her to have the relationship I do with my dad. But he said he is in this so I'm giving him the chance to do that."

"I'm sorry. I always thought you were too good for that pretty boy anyway. At least your kid will have nice hair, be tall and probably have that charming Huntzberger smile. Some of my clients who opt out of the surrogate option would pay top dollar for a baby that would come out looking like yours surely will."

"My baby's not for sale, Paris." Rory rolled her eyes.

"I'm just saying. Top. Doll- OH MY GOD!"

"Paris? Are you alright?"

"Of Course I'm not alright Rory! Do you think I screamed because I just got a text from NPH that he got me front seat tickets to Hamilton? It was a contraction. I've had small ones for a few weeks but that one… Krav Maga, Yoga, nor Pilates prepared me for that feeling."

"Oh my God! Should we get you to the hospital? Did your water break?"

"We need to see how long until the next contraction and contrary to all of the movies you've watched, your water doesn't always break first. Haven't you at least read books on birthing?"

"I tried to but there were pictures-horrible pictures- and I got a few sentences in so I skipped that section of all of the books otherwise I would keep this thing in until she was 18."

Paris reached out for Rory to help her up, which was difficult with Rory also being pregnant. "Well now you're about to get a life lesson in- OH. MY. GOD." She squeezed Rory's hand so hard it almost made the blue eyed beauty cry and did make her scream as well.

"DOYLE! Get down here! It's time!" Paris called up the stairs and immediately there was a rush of footprints heading down. "How long was that between contractions?"

"I don't know. It was 2 maybe 3 minutes."

"Shit! They're not going to give me a C-section. This was NOT the plan." Doyle made it down the stairs and obeyed some barked orders from Paris to help her get her shoes on and coat and such.

Rory was standing there scared, frozen in place, as Doyle opened the door and started to help Paris down the steps to their white Lincoln Navigator.

"Rory. Hurry up!" Paris called.

"Um, Paris, no. I can't. I'm… I'm not ready… I can't watch… I can't do this. I'll be with the kids."

"That's ridiculous. The nanny's here, she can watch the kids. Besides, I need you there. You can't tell a woman in labor no." Paris had another contraction while holding Doyle's hand and he got the same look on his face Rory had when it was her hand being nearly amputated by the blond woman.

"Ok," she agreed with little conviction. "Let's go have a baby." And she followed them to the car.

* * *

oOo

At the hospital, Rory tried to get out of being in the room but Paris wouldn't let that happen. The only defense she had was to stay well above Paris' knees up behind her right shoulder nest to Doyle on her left.

Paris was so fit that she only labored for about 2 hours and pushed for 15 minutes. It surprised the Gilmore girl, but it was actually a beautiful experience. It was very Time magazine/National Geographic to her but there was a new little baby; a boy.

"We're naming him Levi Daniel because Levi means joined/attached and he brought us back together. It's fitting. But we might call him Danny." Paris said. "You want to hold imr?"

Rory accepted the baby even though she wasn't sure. She was already 27 weeks not far behind Paris. She could be holding her own child any day and the thought made her scared and overwhelmed. But then, holding little Danny she thought: _There's nothing more beautiful than this._

She handed the baby back to her friends and took in the picture and a sadness filled her heart along with everything else. Because of her recklessness, she wouldn't be able to give her child the family she was staring at. She tiptoed out of the room and let the tears fall.

"I can't give you that baby, but I'll give you everything else I have," she whispered staring down at the bump that had replaced her view of her feet. This must have been how Lorelai felt with her.

* * *

oOo

Later that night, Lorelai came home from a meeting with Michel at Weston's in which he talked for a long while and ate a second piece of cake because he missed his friend and business partner. They had a lot of work talk every day, but Michel needed to vent about his daughter and husband. He loved them but it was a big effort for him to be less selfish.

"Babe! I'm home! Paris had her baby, a boy!" She called out.

"Kitchen," she heard him say and made her way over to find he'd cooked dinner. She felt a little guilty for having a slice of German chocolate cake but the doctor had Ok'd it and said that chocolate was the preferred form of indulgence. Still she didn't tell Luke about it. "Paris had her baby, huh?" he said while stirring with one hand and using the other to pull her into a quick kiss.

"Yes and Rory was there. I couldn't believe it due to her past avoidance but I guess Paris pressured her into it and she couldn't say no."

"Doesn't surprise me. That woman is a shark."

"Yeah, Rory's going to stay the night up there with the older kids while Doyle and Paris are at the hospital to help the nanny out. She might be there a couple days."

"Oh, well that's nice of her."

"Yeah," Lorelai sighed. That was her most pressing topic besides the other thing on her mind. So now she had to bring it up. "Hey Luke?"

"Yeah?"

"I think we need to get a new vehicle. We can't bring the babies home in your truck or my Jeep. I know I was mean to Kirk today (and I feel terrible about that) but only because I wasn't ready to accept it."

"I know. He came in a third time to try to book the gig as our birth photographer. I told him no, but I apologized for you. He forgave you. But are you sure you want to get rid of the Jeep? We can just keep it sitting. I mean, it was the start of us making our way back to each other."

"I'm sure. We don't have the space. You need the garage for your mountain man stuff and there's no point in it sitting in the yard. Plus, that was my Rory car. It was hard to let go because it's where I made memories with her, but we're going to make new memories and we need a bigger vehicle for that… just not a minivan." She made another face at the idea of a minivan.

"Ok."

"But Luke?"

"Yeah?"

"I still don't want to leave this house. I know it's been remodeled a million times. I just want our family here."

"Of course. We have all we'll need right here." He smiled and kissed her forehead.

Hey guys! Please comment and let me know what you think!


	16. Making Room for Memories

"Good morning Mrs. Danes." Luke smiled as Lorelai entered the kitchen in her robe, Bangles T-shirt and light blue pajama bottoms with rainbow cloud pattern on it. She'd come barreling down the stairs as though both of her legs were Thor's hammer.

Inaudible groaning escaped Lorelai's mouth. Lue only caught "too early," "hate this," and "Mr. Sunshine." As Lorelai plopped herself in her chair and he placed eggs, bacon, buckwheat pancakes with dark chocolate chips and orange slices in front of her.

"It's already 9am. It's not that early."

"Luke, for 20 years, you've kept me in coffee. For years before that I was already an addict. If I was one cup shy of at least 3 cups in the morning, I wouldn't make it to lunch without reenacting the kill scene from Final Destination 2. Now, I'm 23 weeks along and haven't had coffee since I don't remember when. It's a miracle that I have left the paradise that is my bed at all. The whole second trimester energy jolt everyone talks about is a freaking lie. I'd like to be sunshine and rainbows as my pants indicate but I need time and all my Sephora products to paint a smile on for the day."

"Not Final Destination 1?"

"No one says Final Destination 1, babe. It's Just the first one or Final Destination. And 2 was the only sequel in which I liked how it went better than the others."

"Alright, well I will let you be grumpy. I'm proud of you for doing this today. Are you sure you don't want me to go with you?"

"Luke, the last time we tried to pick out a vehicle together it didn't happen. We do not agree on the manner in which a car should be selected. Even the last few weeks of looking online has caused some heated discussions. I'll call you and let you know when the deed is done," Lorelai said acting as though it was her agreeing to commit murder.

"Fair point; can't you at least take Rory?"

"She has something to do today. She won't tell me what, either. I can't understand how she has energy at 31 weeks. Damn kids. Gypsy's going to come though. She'll haggle for me and everything."

"Fine. I have to go to work. I'll see you later crazy lady." He kissed her and then was out the door.

* * *

oOo

Rory met Lucy and Olivia downstairs at the diner. Rory had suggested the house but the women wanted to see _the_ Luke's that they hadn't gotten too all those years ago when they died their hair to look dangerously close to a Powerpuff Girls themed girl band.

They were sitting at a table drinking coffee with a young black woman with gorgeous almond-shaped eyes, curly hair to her shoulders, and a perfect smile. She looked like she came straight from a CoverGirl ad with her flawless skin. Rory was a little jealous. Her skin was greasy and patchy from pregnancy and she had stretch marks for the first time in her life… and not all of them were on her bump. Some were on her back and sides and she hated it despite the fact that she looked absolutely beautiful in her maternity clothes. She made her way over to the table and Lucy saw her first.

"Rory! Oh my God, you look stunning! And like you swallowed a disco ball, but that's okay because maybe the baby will come out with sparkles." She wrapped the pregnant woman in a hug and Olivia quickly joined to sandwich her in.

"Thanks. I think. I've missed you so much! I feel awful that when we do get together it's because I need a favor," Rory said sheepishly.

"Oh think nothing of it," Olivia replied. "You can repay me by letting me paper machet your bump for a sculpture I'm working on!" she gleaned.

"Sure," Rory agreed. She was grateful they were there.

"Oh where are my manners?" Lucy changed the subject. "Rory Gilmore, I would like you to meet Rosalyn Lue Love," she guided them over to the table and the woman stood up making Rory realize she was very tall- at least 6 foot.

"Hello," Rory shook her hand. "Thank you for doing this! I know you don't know me but I looked up your work when Lucy and Olivia referred me to you and it's just so beautiful. I cried. Although, I cry a lot these days. Yesterday, it was because I couldn't tie my own shoe. Had to bring them down and ask Luke to help me. But while my crying barometer is off, I still can appreciate great art and you… are amazing." She laughed. "Oh my, I'm rambling again. I have a penchant for that."

"Glad to see you haven't changed," Olivia marveled.

"It's nice to meet you too Rory. Olivia and Lucy told me great things about you. I'm also really excited to do this. It'll be a good one for the portfolio. Maybe not something to cry at unless you're pregnant though," she smiled.

"Mind if we sit and finish this amazing coffee before we go?" Lucy asked.

"Oh, no that's great. Taking the stairs down makes me a little winded anyhow. I'm glad you like it."

They sat and conversed about how good the coffee was and caught up with each other's lives as though not much time had passed.

* * *

oOo

Lorelai had managed to charm the salesman at the dealership to use their company golf cart to tow her and Gypsy around the lot instead of having to walk in her condition.

"Lorelai, your system for picking a car is absolutely insane. I get why Luke didn't want to come with you," Gypsy groaned.

"He was willing to come. I just realized I'd like my children to have their parents together and this would surely end us."

"Of course it would, you're insane lady. Just because you don't like the color of the model you see, you won't select it even when poor Derek here tells you he has 3 others EXACTLY the same."

"Well I'd need to see the other colors and sit in it to know, which is what we're doing right Derek?"

"Yes ma'am," the 20 something young man tried to sound chipper but she was even exhausting him with her decision. He wasn't even their first salesman. Adam, an older gentleman had to leave after several hours because his shift was well past over. They were there so long that the place bought them lunch- again with Lorelai's marvelous persuasion. She was glad her charm worked even with her bump.

Finally it was 5:30 and Gypsy had cursed Lorelai in both English and Spanish and was thinking of leaving her when she saw it. It was an amethyst grey 2017 Hyundai Tucson. It was a 5 seater with enough space for her new brood. She was absolutely against minivans and giant SUVs like the one she had to lug her mother in after eye surgery so this was a reasonable and spacious compromise. She could just imagine her family in the car and she knew.

"This is the one."

"Finally!" Gypsy proclaimed. "It's a perfectly good car. It's brand new so it won't need fixing by me for a while which is good for you because I might need to take a long vacation after this. And when I come back, we may still need to evaluate our friendship, Lorelai."

"Oh, Gypsy. I'm sorry," Lorelai batted her eyes at her friend and made a sorrowful pout that she could see diffused some of the woman's anger. "It's over now though. Get out your giant barcode scanner Derek."

The young man tried not to betray his relief that the ordeal was over, but Lorelai could see it in his eyes as his expression changed to pleasure at completing the sale. That quickly faded when at Derek's desk and Lorelai and Gypsy haggled down to his manager's absolute lowest price.

They made it through financing and grabbed dinner in Hartford as Lorelai's apology to Gypsy. It was 8:30 when she finally made it home.

* * *

oOo

"Luke" Lorelai called, "are you in home yet?"

She was surprised to her a much more soprano and also familiar voice. "Mom!" Rory stood at the top of the stairs. "I'm not coming down because it'll take me 10 minutes to get down and another 15 to get back up after I stop and rest at the landing for another 30-40 minutes."

"Rory? What's goin' on kid?"

"I have a surprise for you in the nursery. But call Luke first. I want to show you together!"

Lorelai did as told and 15 minutes later Luke's green truck pulled up. He first inspected the new mini-SUV he assumed was Lorelai's and was actually impressed with it. Then he made his way inside.

"Hey babe, Rory's here. She says she has a surprise. She wouldn't let me go up there but she's in the nursery. Let's go." Lorelai grabbed his hand and excitedly led Luke up the stairs at her fastest possible pace.

"Slow down, it's not safe, Lorelai," Luke chided but obliged in following her.

They opened the door to the Nursery and Rory stood up from the dark stained rocking chair Lorelai purchased from Mrs. Kim. It was the only piece they had bought so far because Tom had only finished his work on the kitchen and upstairs expansion a few days prior. "Surprise!" Rory said with her arms agape.

On a feature wall was a hand painted mural. It was the perfect mixture of Luke and Lorelai which also made it perfect for a boy and a girl. It had a movie reel across the top and extending in a wave across three walls. It wasn't traditional black though, it was made in bold rainbow colors from red to Purple. There were actual pictures of Luke, Lorelai, April and Rory blown up and trimmed to fit inside as though playing back the memories of their lives. On the fourth wall were illustrations that could be directly from a children's story book. There was an Inn, a Diner, a woman and her daughter going into the diner from the Inn, then coming out with a man in a plaid shirt and blue baseball cap. There was a wedding and then a picture of two babies being held by mom while plaid man and daughter looked down at her at the bottom it said "To be continued…"

"I had Lucy, Olivia and their friend Rosalyn do this for you guys. Rosalyn's a children's book author and illustrator that Lucy and Olivia met at an art gallery ages ago. If you don't like it, Tom said he can paint over it. I know I can't afford to deck out a nursery like you did for me, but I wanted to do something for you. I just wanted to show you how much I appreciate you both.

Lorelai was in tears and Luke was beaming. "It's perfect. Thank you." They all hugged in the room that would soon be filled with many more tears… mostly from the babies.


	17. Are you ready?

Rory had her 32 week checkup and Logan happened to be in town for business that week so he met her at her appointment. Since his last visit, they'd both had some time to grieve the end of their romance. It wasn't enough that either of them were actually over it, but it did allow them to be more adult about the situation. Rory wasn't sure she'd ever stop loving the handsome Huntzberger heir now that their baby would always remind her of him, but she was going to do her damndest.

After they were called to the back for the appointment by a nurse and the basic vitals and checkup had been done, they sat and waited for Dr. McKinley. A few light taps on the door broke an awkward silence and in came a lovely older lady who reminded Rory of Mia a little. Her resemblance to the pseudo-grandmother that raised her and Lorelai was a good portion of the reason she was picked from the list Paris gave her- despite the pro-con list she made being slightly in favor of a hot male doctor in his late 30s. Rory was too attracted to that man to be comfortable with choosing him.

"Good Morning Ms. Gilmore," she greeted as she walked in noticing Logan. "Oh and I see you brought someone. Is this the father?"

"Yes ma'am. Logan Huntzberger. Pleased to meet you," He smiled.

"The pleasure is mine," the woman smiled and gave Rory a 'well done' look because of the smoldering hot blond man sitting next to the exam table.

"Dr. McKinley, I know I'm 32 weeks today, but I'm miserable. I sweat in my sleep and I can't get comfortable even with that damn pregnancy pillow. I feel awful. Is there something I can do to make it easier?" Rory groaned.

"I'm sorry, dear. Unfortunately, you're entering that phase in the pregnancy in which nothing is comfortable. Try to spend less time on your feet because as much rest as you can get is better at this point. The baby's growing exponentially now probably pressuring your bladder, possibly causing constipation and heartburn."

Rory blushed at the constipation remark. Even living with Logan, they never talked about poop. She was constipated but she didn't want to ask at this appointment. She figured she'd just call the nurse after and wait for a response since he was there.

After a pause, Dr. McKinley proceeded. "There's no magic fast forward button I'm afraid. But know you're at the finish line. You're in great health so my only concern is that the baby hasn't assumed the position. She's still breach as of our last appointment several weeks ago. We're going to do an ultrasound to see if that's changed but we still have time for that to change as well."

"Doc, what happens if the baby stays breech?" Logan asked.

"There are a few options. We can manually turn the baby or possibly a C-section, but we're not there yet," she answered while getting the machinery ready. It didn't take long before the doctor had the gel on Rory's belly. "Are you ready to look in on your little girl dad?"

"Yes ma'am," Logan responded with a hint of a crack in his voice. He hadn't thought he'd be so nervous.

Without adieu she waved the want and on the monitor appeared the sweet girl Rory'd already come to be madly in love with. Logan's jaw was practically on his chest as he absorbed the information on the screen. Her arms were crossed over her face and she moved them up above her head. At that moment, he too fell in love.

"Well good news, she's right where she's supposed to be. Looks like you'll be able to have whatever birth option you'd like."

"I never thought I'd fall in love with another Gilmore girl." Logan marveled. Without realizing it, he was squeezing Rory's hand. Even though they weren't together, they were in this together.

Rory took mental note of everything just as she'd sworn to her mother she wanted to do the day she informed her of this little girl's existence. She looked at his face as he stared at the monitor and made mental notes for her journals and for her mother.

Lorelai would need details and she had them.


	18. When Time Stops

**A/N: I have decided that this story will be updated on Fridays. I have 2 other Fanfics 'Full Freaking Circle' will be updated on Wednesdays, and 'Choosing a Family' will be updated on Mondays.**

 **I really wanted to explore the change in everyone's emotional states and set the scene within their pregnancies, once Lorelai gives birth it'll start to fast forward more.**

 **I always appreciate your input as it inspires me and helps me know if I'm portraying what I mean to about the story.**

* * *

Lorelai's pregnancy progressed well and both twins were doing fine. The only issue they had was deciding on a girl name. Luke gave up putting in names at all because Lorelai picked a new name every morning and had gone through all of her favorite bands and actresses. It was so much easier naming Rory when she gave birth because the Demerol had given her the courage to name her baby after herself.

Lorelai waddled up the three steps to Luke's diner to meet Rory for their daily walk. At 32 weeks, she felt like an elephant and to boot it was late July and she was miserable. Lane had been especially kind because she understood the feeling of staring eyes and an oversized belly. Rory was 2 days past her 40 week mark and Lorelai was much bigger because she was harboring an extra infant.

"Good morning," Luke said too chipper for his wife. He'd been way too happy watching her carry his kids and right now she was anything but chipper. It was as if their roles had reversed and she was the new town grump.

Lorelai inaudibly groaned and slowly lowered herself into a chair. Just a few minutes later, Luke placed juice and fresh fruit with blueberry pancakes and a jack omelet in front of his wife. "Thank you," Lorelai responded to not having to even order.

"No Problem. Rory's making her way down the stairs, she called me from upstairs to let me know. It takes her a few minutes to get down the stairs right now."

Sure enough, Rory descended the stairway and pulled out a chair to join her mother. It was comical for Lorelai watching Rory have equal trouble bending into a seat. "Hey kid. No luck convincing the next Gilmore girl to come out?"

"Ugh. She's so stubborn. I don't know where she gets it from," Rory groaned still a bit out of breath from the stair exercise.

"She'll make her way into the world soon."

"Maybe. Can I have some of your pancakes?"

Lorelai covered her plate. "I love you but no. Get your own. Your siblings don't wish to share."

Rory raised her hand to flag down Luke but let out a slight squeal instead. "Um, I think I might have peed on myself," she whispered to her mother.

"Are you sure it wasn't your water breaking?" Lorelai asked but couldn't look under the table to confirm."

"I don't know. I didn't feel anything but my yoga pants are all of the sudden really wet." She looked at her mother and then her face contorted in pain. "I'm pretty sure it was my water because I'm sure that was a contraction."

"It's baby time!" Lorelai said referencing the Miller time ad. She then flagged down Luke who got the car and grabbed the bag. Lane had just come in for her shift and saw the two women trying to waddle together so she got to the other side of Rory and helped her to the car. Logan was called and all of Stars Hollow anxiously awaited the official news.

* * *

oOo

Lucky for Logan but unfortunately for Rory, Labor lasted 27 hours. Logan was able to make it to the hospital but Rory didn't want him in the room. All she wanted was her mommy. So Luke and Logan were left in the waiting room. Logan was pacing and Luke was in a chair staring down at his thumbs. Luckily the maternity ward didn't bring sick people through like the ER did, but it still made the man uncomfortable.

At 25 hours of labor, Rory wasn't dilating enough and since her water had broken, the doctors feared a dry birth. The baby and Rory were both starting to show signs of distress as well. At 25 hours, the decision was made that a C-Section was now medically necessary. Rory was prepped and the surgical room was prepared. At 5:23 am on July 25th Lorelai Emily Gilmore was born. She screamed for a moment while she was prodded and cleaned of by nurses but instantly ceased her objections when placed in her mother's arms.

For a moment, it felt like the world stopped. Lorelai had been coaching her daughter through pain and screaming. They were all exhausted and yet, none of it mattered. The three Lorelais were frozen as If in a snow globe.

"Welcome to the world baby girl. I've been waiting to meet you." Rory said finally breaking the silence.

* * *

oOo

Lorelai walked into the waiting room and found that both Luke and Logan were asleep in chairs across from each other. She was surprised to find that Emily had arrived and was not even slightly asleep.

"Lorelai" Emily called as the raven-haired woman approached.

"Mom!" She hugged her mother. She was emotional from the birth and how scared she was when Rory had to have a Cesarean. She'd been strong for Rory but for a quick moment let her guard down for Emily. It was a rare moment but Emily embraced her and it calmed her down. "They're both okay. She had to have a C-section but they're alright. She's beautiful mom. She reminds me of dad."

"Can we see them?" she asked handing Lorelai tissues.

"Yes. Rory's exhausted and is already asleep. The baby, she's been moved to the nursery for a little to allow her to rest while they move her to a recovery room. You can see the nursery down the hall on the left. I'm going to wake up Logan and Luke."

* * *

oOo

After Lorelai had woken them up, Logan made an excuse to go downstairs and that he'd be right back. In truth, he was nervous. He didn't think he could be this scared. He'd met Honor's kids when they were born and it wasn't his first time seeing a baby. Yet, this was HIS daughter. What if he wasn't good enough to be her father? He questioned every choice he'd made and he wasn't feeling great about his analysis.

Somehow he wandered into the gift shop. He was looking at everything pink and didn't notice the man in plaid walk up behind him. "You alright?" Luke asked.

"oh.. yeah. I just didn't want to go up there empty handed," he lied.

"It's ok to be scared you know," Luke said honestly. He could see right through the younger blond man who could barely meet his gaze.

"I know. I didn't expect to feel this way. I never feel this way."

"The day I found out April, my 23 year old daughter, was mine I was scared. I didn't know if I was cut out for it. I wasn't sure what the right thing to do was. I second guessed my every choice for the first year I had her. I screwed up some too- but April survived, and so did I. You know I'm not fond of you, but this is your kid. It's your chance to figure out what the right thing to do is. Lucky for you, babies don't remember like teenagers do. You'll be ok. Just go see her, she's beaufitul."

Logan thanked him and obeyed. He pondered all the older man had said and decided he was right- this was his chance to be there. He put down the ugly pink bear he barely realized he was gripping and headed back to the elevator.

* * *

oOo

Logan's pams were sweaty so he wiped them down his pants and approached the window where Lorelai and Emily were standing. Almost immediately his eyes were drawn to her. 30 other babies, at least 12 of whom were girls and his eyes found a little girl with her mother's blue eyes. The questions he had just minutes ago were completely meaningless. Being overdue, the girl was chubby and more alert than most of the babies and Logan felt like she could see him though he'd read she couldn't even really see a foot in front of her.

"Wow. Dear God she's perfect," he marveled.


	19. Those Baby Blues

**A/N: I just want to say thank you all for the reviews and please continue. I've learned a lot from all of the comments on my stories. I hope you'll enjoy this edition. It was actually kind of hard for me to write because I didn't want back to back birth stories and because there's a lot of dynamics to cover. The First section is kind of like a recap of time past since the new arrival. I hope I painted a realistic view of what having a newborn is like :)**

* * *

oOo

Rory stayed for 3 days in the hospital with the newest Lorelai. Stairs were against doctor's orders because of chances of ripping her stitches plus she was in way too much pain anyway. Luke brought down one of the bassinets he had set up for the twins and Rory moved in once more to her old room. Quarters were tight and every resident of Stars Hollow had come at least twice with a casserole or a small gift of some kind. Mostly, they all came to gawk at the baby. Rory kept a large bottle of sanitizer and was an enforcement Nazi.

Logan was actually really great when he was there. He was transferred to New York and commuted in on weekends staying at the Dragonfly on Friday and Saturday nights. Rory would have let him crash there but Logan could tell that Lorelai wasn't fond of him and Luke might bludgeon him in his sleep so he trekked back and forth. Rory could forgive him all she wanted, but Lorelai still despised him, she didn't like how he affected her daughter.

Lorelai and Luke were great but they were busy with their own endeavors. At 34 weeks, and knowing that twins often come early, Lorelai was enwrapped in the annex she and Michel were putting together. She didn't want to do to Michel what Sookie had done to her when pregnant with Davey.

All of the renovations were complete and they were in the stages of design and furniture. Some bathrooms were still being tiled but the rest were hastily under way. Sookie was still part owner and planned to be the chef at the new Annex but because she wasn't great with the renovation stages as they'd previously discovered, they agreed to blueprint the Dragonfly kitchen and dining room exactly except with larger dimensions.

Luke was at the diner less and had given Caesar another raise to compensate as his manager but he was still there for at least 8 hours on most days. April was in town staying at the Inn and most days was content helping at the diner but they did a couple of fishing outings where April refused to actually fish because she was now a vegan due to animal cruelty and the environment. She just read a book while Luke cast his line.

On this particular day, Rory was home alone in what felt like the first long period of time since her daughter was born. At first it was great and she was bonding and she got to just enjoy the motherly bliss; but by 2PM she was ready to melt down. Because of all the visitors, the girl screamed any time she was put down. Rory had a cloth wrap to sling her in but she couldn't figure it out on her own. It looked easy on YouTube.

Her crying prompted Rory's breasts to leak now that her milk had fully come in and so she had to change her shirt 3 times. Her nipples were sore, the latching hurt, her hair was in a messy bun and she looked like a Neutrogena ad. At the present moment, the littlest Lorelai was fed, changed, being held and still crying incessantly. Rory couldn't take it so she picked up the phone and called her mother.

Lorelai: Hello

Rory: My baby hates me.

Lorelai: Well hello Sinead O'Connor. I wasn't expecting your call today.

Rory: Not. In. The. Mood. Mother. My baby hates me and my boobs hurt and for the first time in my life, these books don't have the answer. They lie. I've tried their tricks and nothing works.

Lorelai: Sorry kid. I used to lay you on a blanket on the floor and run the vacuum. It worked every time except the time I accidentally sucked up my Metallica necklace and it freaked you out.

Rory: Ok. Vacuum, I can do that. If this doesn't work though, I'm calling right back. Bye, mom.

Lorelai: Bye babe.

Rory did as told and it worked like a charm. She intended to start work on her book but ended up passing out on the blanket next to her sleeping infant.

Luke came by to make sure Rory had eaten one of the casseroles made for her but found the sight of his daughter and granddaughter. Lorelai had forced him to get a smart phone under the guise of a plan upgrade so he pulled it out and took a picture then texted it to Lorelai. Lorelai had failed to teach him this part. It was actually Kirk who showed him because April had been texting him pictures of her Germany trip and he didn't know what to do or how to respond. He drew the line at emojis though. He found it archaic like returning to the days of hieroglyphs- ironic from a man who spoke mostly in grunts.

* * *

oOo

When Rory woke up, Lorelai was walking in the door talking about how Michel was being impossible about the curtain fabric choices. She'd made the ones for the Dragonfly herself but didn't anticipate having time for that this time around. Luke tried to stop her from making noise but it was too late.

"Coffee… Need coffee." Rory groaned.

"You know we only have decaf here. It's not the same effect as the good stuff. It's like trying to drink O'Doule's non-alcoholic beer. There's just no point," Lorelai answered. "Besides, Luke's convinced any coffee you drink is going to create a third generation junkie through your breast milk."

"Lorelai," Luke said blushing. Talking about Rory and breast milk was weird for him. It gave him flashbacks to the family that came in and ordered only 2 iced teas but breastfed the babies at the table. It was just weird for him. He might not mind watching Lorelai though- just not Rory. She was still 10 in his mind.

They both took a seat on the couch and Rory moved to the recliner trying not to wake the baby as she stood but failing. She started to cry but Lorelai reached out to take her and she almost instantly quieted. Rory was a bit jealous at how easy it was for her mom. It made her feel like a failure.

"Calm down babe, it's 2017 haven't you seen all of the pro-public breastfeeding stuff on Facebook or your phone's newsfeed?"

"I don't use that bookface thing you set up for me. Every now and then I see something pop up that another Stars Hollow wack job sent me a friend request. Kirk sent me one and then came in the diner stalking me until I gave him my phone and told him to accept it for me. Now I have 3 friends, you, Rory and Kirk. He then offered to be my social media manager- for a fee of course."

Lorelai and Rory both laughed at the rant and the thought of Kirk being Luke's only other friend on the social media site.

* * *

oOo

A few days later, Lorelai started feeling stomach pains- not quite like contractions but still very hurtful. She was going to wait until her appointment the next day with Dr. Levitt but Luke was freaked and called the office. Dr. Levitt agreed to meet them at the Hartford hospital for an exam.

"Rory, are you going to be okay here?" Lorelai asked as Luke pulled the SUV as close up to the steps as he could get for his wife.

"I'll be fine mom." She lied. Both she and her mother knew that Rory was struggling with being alone with Lilo. The original plan was to call her Emily but after less than 4 days out of the hospital, Lorelai had nicknamed her Elle as in ' _LL_ ' short for "Littlest Lorelai," and it stuck. Somehow it just fit. It was another resentment Rory was starting to feel- not even being able to name/nickname her own baby right. She was grateful for the help but she was feeling like a failure.

"Are you sure? We already have our car seats installed so you can come with us."

"No mom, it's alright. Logan will be here later. He said he just really missed his daughter so I agreed to let him visit a day early anyway," she said. At least she picked a good enough man to be a father for her kid, she thought. He was better than her dad anyway.

Luke walked Lorelai up to the car and laid down the seat for her. They made good time to the hospital because there was no traffic. Luke refused to speed though- not with the babies in the car.

* * *

oOo

"Well Lorelai, let's take a look, shall we?" Dr. Levitt said with the right mix of sympathy for their anxiety and reassuring optimism.

"We shall," the woman who was now more belly than person at this point. "Although, I haven't had pain in a couple hours now."

First Dr. Levitt felt her stomach for tenderness and then she started the ultrasound. "Well it looks like your son and daughter have changed from being breach to facing transverse. It probably caused you more discomfort because it was both of them. They probably turned one then the other. You're actually lucky since twins are often born early and 35 weeks isn't unusual. However, I'm looking at your chart right now and your blood pressure is high and you have some fluid under your skin. I want to keep you here overnight and run some stress tests. You're at risk for preeclampsia so I just want to check your liver and other functions. We might put you on an anti-hypertensive. I'd really like to keep them baking for a little longer so we're gonna do what we can to make sure you're healthy enough to do that."

"Preeclampsia?" Luke asked. "I read that in the baby book April gave me. It can cause seizures and stuff. Is she… are they going to be alright?"

"Mr. Danes, don't worry yet. She's just higher than I'd like her to be. At her last appointment we saw a little jump and it's gotten worse since so I'm being diligent in running these tests and keeping her for observation. Worst case scenario is we have to deliver the babies but we're not there yet. They'd be small but they'd still be alright. Since your son has the heart condition we're monitoring, I just want to keep him in there as long as we can without risking your wife's health," she assured.

"Luke, it'll be okay," she assured her husband. She gave him the best smile she could muster but her eyes betrayed her worry to the man who could read her better than anyone.

"Of course it will," he leaned in and kissed her head while squeezing her hand.

* * *

oOo

Luke called April, Jess, Rory and Emily to let them know. Rory promised to tell Babette who would tell Patty so the whole town would know without them having to discuss it. Jess offered to go and help out at the diner and Luke said he'd let him know when they knew more. April spoke in MENSA level jargon Luke didn't understand but also asked if they needed anything. He declined but thanked her.

Emily just took in the news and didn't offer anything. Instead when she hung up, she boarded a plane. She had come to meet her great granddaughter but had gone back to Nantucket after a week so she could settle up buying and renovating the villa next door to the Sand Castle. She wanted to have all of the property neatly squared away with 3 new Gilmores entering the scene. Technically the twins were Danes, but they'd definitely have some Gilmore in them. She called her real estate shark just before boarding to rent her a place in Stars Hollow indefinitely. This time, she was going to be there no matter what.


	20. Pink Unicorns

**A/N: Throwing a double feature on this story this week because I really just want to get these babies out soon :) As always comments are appreciated. If being specific in a comment doesn't sound appealing you can always tell me how many out of 10 Luke's coffee's would you rate the chapter? (Or Mallomars, or cheeseburgers, etc.)**

 **Some of the comments I've received have nearly made me cry. I love telling these stories right now and I hope you enjoy them.**

* * *

Lorelai's hospital stay ended up being 3 days because they wanted to monitor some anomalies that turned out to be nothing major, but she was placed on steroids to help increase the development of the babies lungs should she go into labor or have to be induced. She was also told to take it easy- not complete bed rest but to avoid stress. That wasn't so easy as the main work at the new Annex was nearing completion and would be open in 10 weeks but they couldn't decide on a name.

Emily had arrived only hours after Lorelai was admitted and rarely left her daughters side which actually turned out to be calming. She amused Lorelai with stories of the DAR and how it was tanking without her there as well as ones about her dad. It made her feel closer to Richard even though he wasn't there and by way of sharing, closer to her mom too. Realizing though that Lorelai was stressed about the new annex, Emily jumped in to help Michel on the promise that she make no design decisions. She was only to help coordinate the construction crews, the painters, making sure tabs were settled and all of the furniture arrived in tact and according to Lorelai's already set specifications.

* * *

oOo

Meanwhile, Rory was alone for 3 days with her baby. Well, not exactly alone- Logan was there. Elle loved him too and Rory found herself a little jealous which Logan picked up on. He made her talk to him after one too many slights at him. She confessed she was feeling like her baby hates her.

"Rory, that's ridiculous. You're her source of sustenance. Did you know that there was a study done that proved children are more fussy and ill-behaved around their mothers because that's who they're most comfortable with? I can send it to you. Being the journalist you are, I'm sure you wouldn't believe me without cited resources."

"Please do," she retorted half defensive and half hoping it was completely factual.

"Look, I love her but right now all she does is eat, sleep, poop, and cry. It'll get easier, Ace. Sorry, Rory. I know I'm not supposed to call you that."

"It's ok. I know I'm being silly. I guess I just thought I'd figure out that stupid wrap and that all the books I read would make this easier. They're useless."

Logan sighed. "Let's figure out the wrap, shall we? I know we can't fix everything in 3 days but if we figure out the wrap then I'm sure it'll give you a little more freedom."

"You'd help me?"

"I'm curious too. Do you want to try hooking her to me or to you first?"

"You're willing to wear this baby pink wrap with hearts and unicorns on it that Luke and mom bought as kind of an inside joke?" She looked at him and cracked a smile. The mental image was priceless.

"Sure," he replied drawn out and waved it off with one hand while the other was in his pocket. "Why not? One time Colin and Finn caught me passed out on an island during our yacht trip and I woke up in a red string bikini that didn't exactly cover the goods with the trashiest shade of red lipstick. Totally didn't go with my eyes. If I can embarrass myself for those idiots, I can absolutely do it for my daughter."

"Alright. You first then."

After 30 minutes, a diaper change, and 4 Facebook videos, Lilo was successfully attached to her father. Rory squeeled with excitement and took a photo which she sent to her LDB group chat that prompted several emojis and sarcastic comments.

They made much quicker work of switching her over to Rory now that they'd figured it out. The girl was not happy about being switched at first, but her protests died down when she was laid with her ear to her mother's heartbeat.

"Thank you, Logan." Tears escaped Rory's eyes. "I'm glad we're making this work out for her. We're glad to have you in our corner."

"Thank you for my daughter."

Being in a house, just the three of them felt good. It wasn't that Rory wanted to have him leave his wife for her. It just felt comforting to know that they could make this work- be cordial and focus on the one person who mattered most to both of them now.

Logan had left when Lorelai made it back home but Rory filled her in on everything and it made the Lorelai matriarch happy to know Logan was holding up his side. Some of her worry for Rory had been that they'd be stuck in a vicious circle like her and Christopher but they were proving to be much more mature. She made a mental note to go easier on Logan. She didn't want to try to dictate how Rory handled this. She was actually very proud.

* * *

oOo

 _2 Weeks later…_

Rory and the littlest Lorelai were finally medically cleared to take the stairs and go back to their apartment and had been staying there for a couple days. Emily was a frequent visitor of her newest great grandchild. She had Berta come and help clean and make a meal or two while she visited.

"Rory, there's something I need to tell you," Emily began that morning but was interrupted by the ringing of hers and Rory's cell phones simultaneously.

Rory answered first; it was Luke. "Rory. Lorelai. Labor. Babies. Now. Hospital." The haste at which Luke spoke was comical and yet exciting.

Infants weren't allowed in the maternity ward so Emily offered to stay with her knowing Lorelai would prefer Rory's company over hers. Rory rejected that and asked Berta to watch the baby until Lane came with the boys to take over.

They whisked out the door after Rory showed Berta the stores of breastmilk in the freezer with frantic miming… It was time to meet the Danes twins.


	21. The Ocean's a Little Bit Bigger Tonight

**A/N: Sorry for the midweek cliffhanger! It was necessary. This chapter is huge. But your patience is rewarded with the moment we've all been waiting for... and no it isn't the name of the annex. I finally decided on that and was going to put it on here but the chapter was long enough.**

 **This chapter is different because I kept thinking of Richard and the grief and love that this family is experiencing all at once. As it is with life, we rarely experience just one emotion.**

 **Because of what I was feeling, a song kept popping into my head as I wrote so I added it in here. It's not all of the lyrics but so much of it fits. If you haven't, listen to "Two Tear Drops" by Steve Wariner. I know not everyone's a country music fan but when a song fits, it fits.**

 **Update: I added a small line to the naming portion, if you don't want to scroll though the story, because you already read it, just go to the bottom and the line is also pasted there.**

* * *

 _Two teardrops were floatin' down the river_

 _One teardrop said to the other_

 _I'm from the soft blue eyes of a woman in love_

* * *

She'd been here before, in this hospital- wanting to punch something and scream. She'd driven herself over 3 decades ago, leaving only a note and determined to do it only by herself. Despite being here for the same reason now, this was not at all the same experience.

She wasn't missing school to be here.

It didn't take 18 hours of labor; only 4.

There were now two babies instead of one being ushered into the world.

Emily paid for a private birthing suite and refused to take no for an answer.

It wasn't 4:03 AM in October. In fact, it was 8:48 PM on July 25th. She glanced out the window for a moment. The hot summer was in stark contrast to the breeze of early fall. The bright colors of the leaves and flowers were far from being claimed by the change of the seasons.

Richard wasn't there in the waiting room. The father she hadn't wanted there before was now missing from this experience, and she wished more than anything he could be.

But the most significant difference this time around was that Lorelai Victoria Danes was not alone.

Standing by her side wasn't a random nurse whom she pelted with ice and asked to punch; it was a strong, steady diner-man whom she had pledged her life to. It was a man who had waited for her, who'd walked through terrible life events with her, fed her, kept her up when she was down, and never failed to amaze her. And in the waiting room was no longer contention over an unexpected teen pregnancy, it was her mother and daughter (and for some reason Kirk), in the lobby waiting for her.

Despite her awareness and enjoyment in that fact, she still cursed Luke with every wave of pain she felt from her contractions. Though he was her strength, he was pale and nervous and trying to disguise it. Luckily he was standing behind her left shoulder so she couldn't see his face. He offered her his hand and was sure that every bone in it might break. As the pain increased for her, so did the pressure with which she squeezed his hand. He was amazed at her strength despite never exercising with anything more than soda cans, which she would later drink as a reward.

Just when Luke was ready to let out the scream he'd held back in favor of apologies (for impregnating her, for being tall, for wearing the wrong flannel shirt, for her stretch marks, and everything else when she called him names and insulted him with movie references), the doctor called for one more push.

Lorelai gave it her all after Dr. Levitt promised that if she did, Baby A would be out. She threatened murder if that was a lie but took a deep breath and pushed with all her might. "A girl," the woman between her legs announced as she caught their daughter and handed her to the nearest nurse to be washed and measured.

"What time is it?" Lorelai demanded. She had to keep the time for future use.

"8:48PM," a nurse offered.

"Okay, Baby B is right on his sister's heals. We're gonna need you to keep pushing as his head is in position."

* * *

 _Released in a moment of pleasure or a moment of pain  
Then they drift on down and ride to the sea again_

* * *

"No, I can't." She protested, tears stinging her eyes, the pain on her face very evident. Her grip to Luke's hand was loosed because she wasn't ready to continue.

Luke kissed her hair- that was now kinked up from sweat= and gave her the encouragement she needed. "Lorelai, we have a daughter and just a couple more pushes and we'll have a son. We'll have our middle. You can do this. I love you so much, you can do this."

"You better love me, asshole. It's your offspring coming out of a very small hole in my body right now," she told him, but screamed and pushed the next time the doctor prompted her. It only took 2 pushes for her son, and for that, Lorelai was thankful.

"Time! What time is it?" Lorelai again demanded.

"8:51PM" this time Luke was looking at the clock and gave her the information. Sure it would be on the birth certificates but she didn't want to bet on them recording it wrong. She had a tradition to keep.

Her son was sent to be cleaned up as the doctor remained between her legs waiting for the afterbirth. But baby Girl A was already prodded enough and they placed her on her mother's chest.

A tear came from the flannel man's eyes as he saw his daughter for the first time. He'd seen them rush her away, he'd heard her cry, and knew she'd come out; but they were entranced in getting both babies out. It didn't feel real until he saw his wife, the love of his life, holding his beautiful daughter in a little pink blanket. He was completely in love. The staff remained quiet doing what they needed to do.

* * *

 _Last night I sat in the waiting room  
The nurse walked in and gave me the news  
It's a baby girl and they're both fine_

* * *

He'd barely had time to process the beautiful scene when a young man in scrubs handed him his son in a little blue blanket. Another tear fell. Insurmountable joy and love filled the room. He didn't notice Lorelai look up at him and see his face holding their son. Her feeling was exactly that of the moment Luke saw her holding their daughter.

"Luke," she whispered and he leaned down to her to show her their son. She wiped his eyes, "I love you." He responded by kissing her gently.

"I love you too, Lorelai."

"Even after the horrible things I just said to you?" she mocked.

"I seem to remember you giving me fair warning several months ago when I felt bad about the morning sickness," he retorted. "Besides, how could I stay mad at you when you've given me the best life I could imagine? I'd never even think about loving you any less. Until now, I didn't think it was possible to love you more." She kissed him again because there was no verbal response to that.

They sat and were just the four of them for a little while. This was their middle.

"We still don't have a name for our daughter," Lorelai broke the silence as they stared at their babies who hadn't yet opened their eyes.

"I've been thinking about that. And I want you to hear me out…" Luke began

"We are not going with Sid and Nancy for our kids' names. I know I had that dream 15 years ago, but I was joking when I pitched it Luke," she tried to joke but his face was serious.

"No, Lorelai. I want to name her Emily."

"After my mother?! Why?! Rory already gave Elle the middle name. She's satisfied with that."

"Well not _just_ Emily- Emily Abigail Danes. Emily after your mother and Abigail after mine. I think it fits since we already had William Richard Danes. Despite everything we've been through with our parents, I think it just fits."

"You're sure?" she questioned making sure to intensify her gaze. "Because my mother will bask in this, she will latch on and not let go." Lorelai was stunned that he was considering this, that she was even letting them talk about this.

"She's been great recently; things are different now. She even played a heavy hand in us finally getting married. Emily's long since given up on getting rid of me and no parents are perfect. We weren't perfect with Rory and April, and we won't be with these kids, but we'll always be there. My parents weren't perfect but we love them anyway. If we're honoring our fathers, we should honor our mothers too- they're the ones that brought us into the world."

She stared at him with her tired blue eyes, thinking about how important mothers are. It reminded her of what Richard told her when Trix (his mother) passed away- _You only have one set of parents, Lorelai, remember that._ Her last remaining resolve to protest was dropping. With her dad gone, her mom was the only grandparent left.

"Are you trying to get bonus points with my mother so she'll finally call you son?" she asked only somewhat jokingly.

"Lorelai," he said plainly. At this point in their relationship, just the way Luke would say her name told her everything she needed to know about what he was feeling and what he meant. It was a part of their couple language. Each intonation meant something different like an eastern-based language. In this particular context it meant _'I'm really serious Lorelai, and I want you to agree with me.'_

Lorelai sighed and looked down at the infant in her arms. "Okay."

"Yeah?" He asked hopeful that she meant it.

"Yes. But don't ask again because I can't guarantee the same answer."

"Welcome to the world William and Emily Danes," Lorelai breathed out as she gazed lovingly at her two perfect looking babies.

Luke grinned from ear to ear at the melody of her voice and another tear fell.

"Are you sure it can't be Abigail Emily? Two babies with her name as a middle is basically like one with her first name?" Lorelai pleaded one last time thinking about the smug satisfaction her mother was about to have.

"Lorelai," Luke said. This time her name meant _'You've already agreed with me and I won't budge but I can't help but find you adorably amusing.'_ His smirk also let on to the adorably amusing part.

"Fine," the woman said with a dramatic eye roll and sigh. He was lucky he caught her at a moment when she was too in love that he could have picked Potato to be her name and she'd cave.

* * *

oOo

Dr. Levitt finished up working on Lorelai and getting the afterbirths of the babies. She gave some warnings and instructions and then let them have the room. They really were just the four of them now even though the moment they held both children they thought they were.

At the time that they were put in the premium sweet by her mother, Lorelai thought it was ridiculous but now she was glad to be in such a comfortable spot with her husband and babies.

"You should go get them," Lorelai finally said referencing the family in the waiting room.

Luke obliged and was surprised to find that April had shown up and was excited. He wasn't surprised to find the rest of what he saw though. Sookie was there feeding everyone with two casseroles and one each of a strawberry and blueberry pie she'd made (in honor of the babies). Michel was there sans Frederick because he had their daughter. Babette and Miss Patty were trying to get the scoop from any staff that passed so they could share with the whole town first- and because some of the male nurses were total eye candy. Jess was trying to pretend he wasn't as excited as he was while listening to April talk his ear off. Liz, TJ, Doula, Gypsy, Lane, Mrs. Kim, they were all there. _They must have rented a bus,_ Luke thought.

It was Rory who spotted Luke first and eyed him for some sign of emotion beyond that he was processing the entire town of Stars Hollow in the waiting room of the maternity ward. "Luke," she finally said after being unable to read his stoic expression. This quieted the whole room and turned their attention to him.

"We have two beautiful babies and Lorelai's doing fine." He paused as everyone let out cheers. "I should have known you'd all come in here, but Lorelai's pretty tired and we don't want to overwhelm the babies so we'll just have you come in in small groups."

Rory took the reins from there, her organizational skills coming to use. She was sympathetic because of how overwhelming it was when her baby was born not that long ago. "I will set up the groups and tell them when it's ok to come in after the first group leaves. Everyone will be given 10 minutes to give congratulations and then on to the next group. I have sanitizer in my purse, you will use it or be banned from entering the room." She announced with such authority that everyone agreed to follow her lead.

"Thanks Rory," Luke responded gratefully. "The first group will be you, Emily, Jess and April," he instructed and then added, "You guys get more than 10 minutes of course."

* * *

oOo

Luke led them to the room and motioned for Emily to enter first. Lorelai was holding both babies and the sight caused her mother to stop in the doorway for a second, causing April to stumble into her.

"You're beautiful. Absolutely and completely beautiful." Tears pushed at the Gilmore matriarchs eyes threatening escape as she covered her mouth. She'd thought the wedding day was as perfect as her daughter could look but this was better. She slowly stepped up, barely daring to look at the babies as she knew the tears would win the battle with breaking the dam of her eyelids. "They're… perfect…" tears came out and she hugged Lorelai around the babies. Lorelai lifted her neck to allow it as best she could.

The other three made their way over as well. Rory was crying which was a familiar feeling for her, April was beaming and even Jess couldn't restrict his crooked smile.

"All of the goofies from home are here too," Luke informed his wife. "Rory's going to filter them through." Lorelai nodded but didn't waste what little energy she had to respond to it.

"Everyone, we'd like you to officially meet William Richard Danes and Emily Abigail Danes, the latter being born at 8:48PM and the former being born at 8:51PM," Lorelai announced proudly.

Everyone gasped a little at hearing Emily as a name. "Rory, you uh, don't mind do you? It was my idea," Luke explained knowing Rory's original plan was to call the Lorelai the fourth, Emily.

"No, it's perfect. They're both named after their grandparents… at least I think. You're mother's name was Abigail right?" She'd read it in the paper when she was looking for Lorelai stories but she asked for confirmation.

Luke nodded an acknowledgment and turned to Emily. "It's okay with you too?"

Emily's loss for words, streaming tears and gaping mouth made Luke nervous but brought a smile to Lorelai's face.

"Mom, you know I tried to get him to switch it to Abigail Emily, but he insisted. I mean if you don't like it then we can just name her Java Flannel after the both of us," Lorelai's smile was now a large grin knowing that her sarcasm would startle Emily from her shocked trance.

"Lorelai, really." Emily's way of saying Lorelai's name was also a conversation. In this case, it meant _'You're being ridiculous Lorelai'_ which it often did. The matriarch sucked up her tears and breathed. She turned to Luke, "Thank you, I'm honored. Richard would be too. I wish he could see this."

Rory rubbed her grandmother's back in soft circles with her palm. "He's here, he sees this grandma. I know he does."

April, being who she was and not really reading the room, asked what she wanted to all along. "Can I hold one?"

Lorelai laughed and cautiously handed William over explaining the way to support his neck. April let out facts she knew about the neck of infants and adults as she complied with the instructions she was given. "What about you Jess? Care to take a shot at holding your baby cousin?"

"No thanks," he tried to protest.

"Aw come on Jess, it's almost like your little sister," Rory teased.

"I didn't hold Doula until she was 2," he offered dryly.

"Well now you can tell Emily you held her when she was nothing," Lorelai said and forced him to take her. His fear of the little infant was replaced by warm feelings and he did his best to suppress his goo goo eyes- which until then he didn't know he had. He then quickly passed her off to Emily.

"Emily Danes… Emily… How about that?" she cooed to the baby. "You, little girl, are very special." She toned her voice to where no one could completely hear but Lorelai swore it was promises of cotillions and such.

"Mom," Lorelai warned calmly knowing this was just the beginning of many battles. "Emily will decide for herself if she wants to do cotillions and all that fru-fru stuff."

"She will," Emily said cockily and then handed the girl to her father.

April handed her little brother over to Rory after she was done and she did not suppress her goo goo eyes at all. "Careful Rory, you just had a girl, you don't need a boy too," Lorelai warningly joked as her heart was melted at the sight of it.

"This family has enough babies for now," Rory deadpanned. "But just to be safe…" she drolled and then passed the baby to Emily who was eagerly waiting.

"William Richard, your grandfather would have loved to meet you," she sighed and then thinking of his other name added, "I am willing to bet they both would." This made Luke smile a melancholy smile. He knew his parents would have indeed been very proud, but it also gave him a pang of sadness of their absence.

* * *

 _An old man sittin' not 10 feet away  
Just lost his wife and he said to me  
You've got a brand new angel and I've lost mine  
I guess the good Lord giveth and the good Lord taketh away  
And we both wiped a teardrop from our face_

* * *

"We should usher in the next group," Rory said after a few moments of pause.

"Mom, why don't you stay?" Lorelai asked. "There's plenty of space in this ginormous room you purchased. There are 3 chairs and a couch. Pick one and stay. Please?"

Emily smiled at the invitation and readily accepted as Rory ushered the other kids out.

"There go our first 3 pancakes," Lorelai said squeezing Luke's hand. "They came out pretty good."

"Yeah," he agreed. "They did."

And another tear fell. This time, it was from Lorelai's eyes. That tear was for her happiness at the life she had. The same sadness that Luke had of missing his mom and dad, welled up inside of her. "I miss you dad," she whispered after the door closed. Luke rubbed her shoulder in understanding. The words rang true to them all. Three tear drops fell.

Lorelai looked at the babies now in their basinets sleeping and smiled. "The ocean's a little bit bigger tonight."

* * *

 _Oh the ocean's a little bit bigger tonight  
Two more teardrops somebody cried  
One of them happy and one of them bluer than blue  
The tide goes out and the tide comes in  
A whole new circle of life begins  
Where tears are a part of the pleasure and part of the pain  
'Til they drift on down and ride to the sea again_

* * *

 **Please let me know what you think! Comments spur me on. I'm nearing the end of the story, though I'm not sure how many chapters that will be. I would love your input. I'll probably do an epilogue flash-forward to end the series when I do finish.**

 **UPDATE Note: I added one line as I went through this for typos in the naming conversation between Luke and Lorelai. I felt it was missing a little something to thoroughly convince Lorelai of the name.**

She stared at him with her tired blue eyes, thinking about how important mothers are. It reminded her of what Richard told her when Trix (his mother) passed away- _You only have one set of parents, Lorelai, remember that._ Her last remaining resolve to protest was dropping. With her dad gone, her mom was the only grandparent left.


	22. Birthday Traditions

**A/N: I changed the nickname for Rory's baby to Elle because Lilo just wasn't working and Elle seems more like something that they'd call the kid. I updated the previous chapters.**

 **Also, sorry I haven't had time to write- I just got a 4 year old foster child on Friday and haven't had time. I see Luke and Lorelai as ideal potential fosters because of their ability to take in any kid as their own so it's also a little bit research for a potential fanfic when I've wrapped these 3 up. In the meantime, I apologize for the slower updating. I hope you can forgive me!**

 **I was in a rush to post this so I went back and fixed a couple things I forgot to update. Including original plans.**

 **As penance, all 3 of my main fanfics will be updated today . As always, thanks for reading and commenting.**

* * *

The twins were now 2.5 months old and Elle was barely over 3 months. Rory's Birthday was in just a few days and the original Gilmore Girls had only seen each other a few times since their offspring had entered the world. They video chatted pretty much daily but for a pair so close, it wasn't nearly enough. Sure, Rory had spent much of the past few years gallivanting in search of a story, but they were both more emotional and nostalgic now. Even positive change like new life can be traumatic and more than ever the women needed each other. They made plans for Rory and the baby to stay at the Danes house the evening before and the next day Logan was supposed to come and watch her alone for a few hours so they could have a birthday dinner. This would be his first time doing so and he seemed jazzed for the opportunity.

Luke, of course was completely content to spend an evening with his two infants. Emily had been there almost daily with a couple of weekend reprieves since the day the two Danes babies made it home from the hospital but oddly, it only irritated Lorelai sometimes. Most of the time, Emily was helpful. Having an extra person to change diapers was a relief. This was shocking to Lorelai and Luke, but as Emily put it, "I fired so many nannies when you were a child that, a good deal of the time, it was up to me to change you. The practice hasn't changed since then, Lorelai." Plus, Emily spent a good deal of time in Hartford, reinitiating her ties with that world. She had no desire to be in it the way she was before, but she wanted the option open for her grandchildren to be a part of that society when they were older. It gave her a renewed purpose in the planning and balls she used to go to- so much so that she'd secretly hired a realtor for a small place in the city. (Small to Emily was half the size of her original home but twice the size of Luke and Lorelai's place).

Rory had seen people come in and out for short visits since Elle was born but the traffic really slowed to a near stop except for Lane once the twins were born. She didn't mind much because it was pretty stressful having such a flow of traffic. Lane was her only visitor really at the moment aside from Emily and even then visits were short. Even if they were longer, the only person she'd hoped to see soon was her mom. Now that the initial irritation at her mother for making it look too easy while she was struggling had faded, she missed the eldest Lorelai. She hadn't thought of this part when romanticizing the Father of the Bride storyline. Of course two babies would keep her mother tied down, just the one was exhausting her and she was 16 years younger. She reasoned that having full time Luke instead of part time Logan leveled the age gap, but still twins was a nightmare Rory had whenever she was overly stressed about Elle. She'd wake up in a panic to verify she only had one and thank the heavens.

2 days before her birthday, Logan had to cancel his appearance and plans seemed ruined. His reasoning was legitimate, Shira had a cardiac event and he and the rest of the family were at her side. Both girls were thoroughly disappointed.

* * *

oOo

At 4:01am on October 8th Rory was startled by her phone's ringing.

" _Let me in!"_

" _What?"_

" _Rory, hurry. It's almost 4:02 which means it's going to be 4:03. Let me in!"_

" _Mom? You're at the door?"_

" _Yeah, I figured calling you would be less likely to wake my little Elle Woods and cause her to sue me once she gets her Harvard Law degree."_

" _How can you make references this early?" Rory groaned._

" _Rory. Door. Now. Or I start pounding."_

"No!" Rory whisper shouted. "Almost there," she pacified her mother as she hobbled from bed and opened the door. She went for the couch but Lorelai dragged her to the bed.

"Mom, this is silly, we haven't done it this way in years," Rory protested weekly with an involuntary smile at the feeling of being next to her mom.

"Yeah, but that's only because you've been a wanderer and never on the same continent, let alone city since 2010. Even when I thought we could do it last year, we weren't in the same place at the same time. Now that you're here, we get to do this right." Rory sighed and Lorelai squeezed her arm around Rory's shoulders, nodding to her phone which read the time. "It's 4:03. You Ready kid?"

"Ready mom."

" _Well, it was at this moment, many moons ago…"_ the story began. After all these years, the story never changed, and the tradition this year meant even more to both of them. At a time when everything was changing around them, it was nice to have this to hold them together.

* * *

oOo

"Hey mom?"

"Yeah Sweets?"

"Are you going to do this with the twins?"

"Of course! It'll be easier because it won't be at the wee hours in the morning like some inconsiderate children," she mock chided and kissed her daughter's hair. "Does that bother you? I suppose I could leave it as our special thing if it does."

"Oh, no. I want them to feel just as special as I do right now. I'm gonna do this with Elle too, steal your tradition, if that's alright with you."

"I wouldn't have it any other way," Lorelai beamed. She adjusted herself more comfortably on the bed.

"Hey, don't you think Luke will be nervous if he wakes up and you're not there? And what about the babies?"

"Luke knows," she yawned and burrowed just a little deeper into bed. "Babies only need my milk, not me, which there is plenty in the freezer. Luke just puts on my big "Babies on Board" shirt from when I was pregnant and feeds them so they'll use the bottles."

"Tell me you have pictures?!"

"Yes, pictures. I have pictures, but Luke said he'd stop feeding them if I shared… I'm sure he knows I will show you as a birthday gift though. Just…." She trailed off for a second as her breathing started to slow "Just… Later. Pictures, later."

Both women dozed off with smiles at the thought of Luke in Lorelai's shirt feeding babies- Rory because it was funny and Lorelai because she knew there was nothing that man wouldn't do for her.

* * *

oOo

Early the next morning, Rory heard the faint whimpers of her newborn as the beginning of her rousing. Luckily, her early, just like the other two Lorelai's was 8:30AM.

Rory began to trudge out of bed, but Lorelai popped up and volunteered as a birthday gift. She did not protest but plopped back into the pillow.

After finishing changing Elle, Lorelai was bringing her to Rory to nurse and there was a wrapping on the door. Caesar came up toting the full array of breakfast foods with an added coffee cake that had a candle in it.

"Luke called a little while ago and told me to send this all up to you. Actually, he told me yesterday but I think he figured I'd forget so he called again. He's a smart man that Luke. But I need a raise," Caesar mused and rambled as he sat the food on the table while Rory and Lorelai thanked him. "Oh and he says you should call him just to check in- nothing to worry about he specifically told me to tell you. He just wanted to say Happy Birthday to Rory."

"Thanks Caesar, we will. And I'll tell Luke you need a raise," Lorelai flirted innocently and the man took his leave.

 _"Hey sexy flannel man, whatchya wearin," Lorelai greeted her husband as he picked up the phone._

 _"At the moment, just a white t-shirt because Emily upchucked on my flannel shirt. I guess that makes me undershirt guy… until Will decides to pee on that, then I'll be shirtless man," he replied dryly without skipping a beat of their banter._

 _"You do know how to talk dirty to me,"_ she cooed. Even over the phone, she knew she managed to make him crack a smile.

 _"Careful, with that charm, I might give you triplets next."_

 _"Oh God, you're getting a vasectomy,"_ she warned. _The thought though funny seemed like a terrible nightmare._

Luke ignored her and impatiently asked, _"Where's Rory?"_

 _"She's with Elle. I'll spare you the visual, but she'll be out in a minute."_

 _"Thanks for that."_

 _"Oh, speaking of the devil- Rory, your Luke's on the phone."_

Rory picked up, _"Hey Steve Martin, thanks for the coffee cake."_

 _"Is it too much to ask that one of you just answer the phone without a cryptic message?"_

 _"Luke, you know by now that that's an impossible request."_

 _"Yeah well…"_ he muttered to himself. _"Anyway, happy birthday Rory. Did you see the uh… the coffee cake?"_

 _"What?" Rory scanned the table and found it. "Oh! Yay! Luke, you old softie. Thank you!"_ her voice cracked as had become her new normal. Though her crying at little things wasn't nearly as bad as when she was full term, she still had to stay away from happy news videos. Reading them was a gamble as well.

 _"Oh, hey, don't cry."_

 _"Oh no, it's just… God you're the best. You have twins and a nutso wife and you still made me a coffee cake?"_

 _"It's no big…"_ he started.

 _"It's a very big deal. You know it is. Hey, I was going to ask you to have dinner with me tomorrow but maybe, do you think we could have lunch? I wanted to um, to ask you something."_

 _"Um, sure, ok. Noon alright?"_

 _"Perfect. You can meet me and Elle up here. I'll have Al's delivered."_

 _"I can't believe you live over my diner and still have Al's deliver to you upstairs. It's like living over the Boston Red Sox stadium and only catching minor league games. Completely ridiculous."_

 _"Aw, as nice as your rants are, I really want his Chicken Lo Mein sandwich and that's the special today. If it makes you feel better, bring up a salad."_

 _"Fine," he seceded._

 _"Later Luke, thanks."_

"You need to ask Luke something?"

"Um yeah, before you go back, I wanted to tell you/ask you first and you're already here so I figured today was better. Plus Luke's coffee cake really sent me over the edge."

"Ah, the beginnings of a nice ramble. You are indeed my daughter. I wonder if Emily will inherit this trait. Oh, what if Will does?! That would be great. Luke would be beside himself." They both chuckled but Lorelai detected the seriousness in Rory's eyes. "Sorry for the interruption. Proceed."

"Well, I just wanted to ask Luke if it would be okay if I call him Dad. It occurred to me that my siblings will be calling him dad and he's always been there for me. When Dad and Luke caught me and Logan at the vowel renewal for grandma and grandpa, it was Luke's opinion I was worried about. I think that pretty much sums up his status in my life. Anyway, as I'm writing this book and thinking about what Elle will call him, I don't want him to be Luke to her. You guys are married now, so he is my stepdad but step doesn't feel right. I want him to be grandpa and it'd be weird if I called my daughter's grandpa by his first name. Ergo, I'd like to call him dad if it's not too weird."

Lorelai had tears in her eyes, also emotional from the delivery, but also really happy to hear her daughter's words. She might have cried even if she wasn't a new mom again. All she'd ever wished she could give Rory growing up was a dad and it warmed her heart to hear that Luke filled that slot.

"Don't cry mom, you'll make me cry too," Rory said already losing the battle with her tears."

"I'm sorry, I can't help it." She tried and failed to dry her eyes with her hands. "Babe. Wow. Of course you should ask Luke. Today's the best day to do that, too. Are you sure you want to? I mean Christopher…"

"I know that Christopher's my dad biologically and we're on ok terms now since I try to stay in touch with Gigi but Luke's more my dad in every other sense. With Elle, it's just given me new perspective and shown me just how important Luke is. I want to give her the best, and this coffee cake proves that he's, in fact, the best. We Lorelai's need our Luke," she tried to end on a light mood and they both let out breathless chuckles.

* * *

oOo

At 11:55, Luke knocked on the door and Rory promptly answered.

"You're early."

"Well Gilmore time dictates be late unless it involves food then bring the food as fast as possible. So I swooped by Al's myself and grabbed the bags," he pulled his arms up to bring attention to the 3 brown bags and one white one in his possession.

"Good call, sir. Impeccable logic," she grinned and allowed him to pass. "Hey, you're dressed up! No flannel, but an actual Luke-wears-this-to-the-bank shirt!"

Luke blushed. "Yeah, well the babies threw up on all of my other shirts and um, your mom said I should look good. She picked this shirt," he explained but it was also obvious he wanted to look nice for her. "You look nice too. Isn't it early to be ready for your birthday dinner with your mom?"

"Kind of, but I guess I just wanted to look nice too. It's my birthday after all.

It was only a few minutes before all of the containers were opened and plated. At first they ate in a comfortable silence but Rory grew increasingly nervous to ask and Luke grew increasingly nervous at her nervousness.

"Rory, is something wrong? Did you need more information on me for your book? I don't mind if that's what this is about."

"Oh, uh no. Well, I do kind of need some info about your family tree but that's not what this is about. I um, I wanted to ask you something else."

"Ok, sure. What is it?"

"Um, can I call you dad? I had a long speech I gave to mom this morning- which is probably why she made you wear the shirt."

"Yes," he whispered immediately.

"I'm sure she's expecting a picture or something. But you're a man of few words so I'll give you the compact version."

"no need, yes," Luke tried again but she was on a roll. He decided to wait until the end this time.

I want Elle to call you grandpa and now that you're married to mom, you're my stepdad but the whole prefix "step-" feels weird since you've always been there. So I just want to call you dad so it's not weird that mom calls her grandpa by his first name and not just dad. Plus, I want her to have the best, and you're it. And now that it's out, I guess I am incapable of not rambling. I just wanted to ask if that was okay, so, um, is it… is it okay?"

"Yes. Rory, I already said yes. I'd say yes a thousand times, but maybe the three yeses are enough for you?" He was beaming now, enjoying the entire idea. Rory was always a little bit his to him so it felt good to acknowledge it.

"Really?" she sat up straight, a smile reached her eyes just the way it did when her mother smiled.

"Absolutely."

"Thanks… Dad." She sputtered. "Gonna have to work on my delivery," she smiled and returned his smile.

"Sure daughter of mine."

Rory couldn't stand it anymore, she jumped out of her seat and embraced him in one of their trademark awkward hugs.

"And I need to work on these."

"It wouldn't be us if we didn't hug awkwardly," she retorted and they readjusted into a proper hug.

"Well maybe now that I'm dad, we can have a new birthday lunch tradition like the one you have with your mom. Every year at..." Luke looked at the clock on the stove "...12:23pm we can share an awkward hug over lunch."

"Aw Lu- Dad, you old softie! That sounds good as long as you still make me that coffee cake."

When Rory returned to her seat, her phone buzzed- a text from Lorelai.

 **Lorelai:** _Did you ask him? Send a picture. I made him dress up so you could send me a nice picture._

 **Rory:** _Asked and answered. I have to change my shirt first, Elle cried and it soaked my bra. Luke's face is red so he needs time too._


	23. Epilogue

**A/N: Hey readers, I was thinking of another chapter or two but I realized that I'd pretty much told the story I wanted to tell here. I've tied up the major loose ends that bothered me. I'm also more pressed for time with a new kiddo in my home. To complete it though, I've written this tidy epilogue. Thanks for joining me on this adventure.**

* * *

Epilogue:

8:45 PM July 25, 2022

Luke cleared plates from the dinner table, rinsing off a bunch of frosting from his, but very little from the other 3. This was their second helping from the birthday party earlier when Michel and Frederick, Sookie and Jackson, Lane and Zach, Kirk and Lulu, Paris and Doyle, and Rory and Mark, brought over their broods for the bounce house portion of the day. April couldn't attend because she and her girlfriend of 2 years, Allison were just getting settled in California where she was lecturing and running an experiment at Berkley. He sighed as he rinsed the last plate, making a mental note to stick something healthy in the mac and cheese tomorrow… like broccoli. _Yeah, that's it; tomorrow they all eat broccoli._

As he breached the kitchen doorway, he stood for a moment, soaking in the sight of his beautiful wife snuggled into the couch with their two miracles. Just when he thought life couldn't get better, they arrived and brought immeasurable joy. Sure, they were older now but the past 6 years had made them happier than the previous 10 years before that where they avoided the hard conversations.

Now, there was less need for words as they were in tuned with one another. Luke could tell by the way Lorelai wiggled out of bed that morning if she was going to have 2 cups of coffee or 3 before breakfast. Lorelai knew by the way he kissed her goodbye in the morning if he was going to be building another shelf because she irritated him. They were also of one spirit. When Lorelai visited Rory on her book tour for a week a few years back, they both missed each other too much. Sure Luke had the twins to distract him, and Lorelai had her Ellie belly to play with, but they just needed each other in proximity. Lorelai almost cut the trip short but Luke flew with the twins all by himself on the third day.

Luke was lost in the sight when he began to feel Lorelai's soft blue eyes on his face. He glanced and realized she was beckoning him over. He joined his family at 8:47pm and waited for the story to begin, almost as doe-eyed as Billy and Emily even though he was there when it happened. "Some people call giving birth a meaningful experience…" she began.

"But you compare it to doing the splits on a crate of dynamite," Will supplied.

"Twice, because there were two of us," Emily added.

"Right," Lorelai smiled and continued the story. "And it was at this exact time, many moons ago, that I was cursing your father and promising death when a snide doctor promised me just one more push."

"And then out came Emily, as your mother cut off all circulation to my right hand," Luke said gruffly but with a twinkle in his eyes.

"Right, so as Emily was screaming, verifying that she had indeed inherited Gilmore lungs, I decided I didn't want to push anymore."

"But Will, as stubborn as his grandfathers are wouldn't hear of it. So I provided a pep talk to his also stubborn mother."

Lorelai shot him a look but her eyes weren't into it, he said the same thing every year too. "Right, and out came our little Billy."

"They handed us Emily first and my heart nearly stopped seeing you in your mom's arms. You were perfect. And then you, little man," Luke pointed at Billy and tickled under his arms eliciting a giggle. "you were handed to me and I just knew it was perfect."

"We sat there for what seemed like forever, just the four of us before bringing in your sisters, grandma and cousin. I didn't think it was possible to feel more complete, but we were complete in that moment, all 7 of us."

At 9:06pm, the phone rang as if on cue. It was Grandma Emily, calling to share her first words to her grandchildren. Though she'd dropped into the party, this was her true inclusion to the tradition.

* * *

oOo

Rory stood in front of a class at Yale, a guest lecturer just as her grandfather had been. While her book had been a home run, she'd gotten her master's and PhD in Literature and was now teaching at Chilton. Originally, she felt she would be settling by leaving journalism, writing her book made her rediscover her passion for the great novels and the ones so terrible that they were great in a different way. She made enough in royalties to not have to work but she found she not only had a propensity, but joy in teaching, discussing and developing young minds. It seemed just as she would become tired of the idea, a young girl or boy who reminded her of herself would waltz into her classroom thirsting for knowledge.

If it weren't for going back to school, she wouldn't have met Mark, her soon to be husband. Mark was a regular faculty lecturer at Yale now but had met Rory when they were both using the same mentor in their PhD program. They butted heads and she called him Clark for the first year but eventually the flirtatious banter turned into just flirtation and then a relationship. He was also an older student because he'd decided to change careers from being a lawyer like his father to doing something he actually enjoyed. Their home on the edge of Stars Hollow was filled to the brim with books to the point that they were converting the attic into a library.

The only reason she'd accepted the guest lecture and took a semester reprieve from Chilton was because there was a blond haired, brown eyed young woman in the third row of her lecture hall vigorously taking notes. Gigi and Rory had always kept in touch, but since Elle was born, Rory felt a gap in her life where her sister should be. She reached out and had Gigi stay with her for her winder break that same year and they'd grown tight ever since. Gigi came to admire and want to follow Rory to the Ivy leagues.

While Princeton was the family way for the Hayden clan, Gigi's way of rebelling was to follow Rory. She resented Francine for talking down about her big sister while growing up and her dad didn't much care either way which school she went to so when she got into both schools, she went for that one. Literature wasn't her passion; she was actually a drama major and had some talent for art but not enough to major in it. Rory introduced her to Lucy as a mentor and they hit it off well. She enrolled in the class because it counted towards her gen-ed classes and Rory was the facilitator so as the class ended she hung back.

When the room was clear and it was just the two of them, Gigi closed her notebook and approached.

"Hey Ror," Gigi greeted.

"Hey Geej, How'd I do? Was I awful? I accidentally skipped one of the index cards I meant to read."

"You were great. You had the class laughing and you didn't put me to sleep like my math teacher."

Rory gave a throaty laugh. "Great. At least I can count on one end of semester eval to be positive. Hey, I don't have to pick up Elle for 2 hours and this was my last class today. Want to get some food?"

"Sure, I could eat." She tried to sound nonchalant but that was exactly what she'd hoped to hear. "So how's the wedding planning going?" she asked as they walked.

"It's still set in stone. My mom loved winter, but I love the summer so full of promise. June 16th is the perfect day for a wedding."

"Good. And is um, Logan coming? I know you're on good terms but it seems weird for him to be there."

"The whole brigade is coming to the reception but not the ceremony. Colin might try to buy the church or my husband, Finn and Robert might try to object and Logan… well it's cruel to have him see me walk down the aisle with our daughter as the flower girl. He's got his life now, even though he and Odette divorced and he's seeing some woman Brandy, I think it's tough for him. But some liquor will sooth us if he chooses to attend."

"And Mark's Okay with them all being there?"

"Yeah, he knows that Logan is Elle's father and he respects that he's been there consistently with our agreement for custody. Plus, Logan's keeping her during our honeymoon so the least we can do is offer steak or salmon."

"Nice."

"What about you? Any boys on the radar?"

"Oh, well there's this one. His name's Daniel and he asked me out but I'm not sure I'm ready. I only broke up with Raul before I started here."

"If you want my advice, which you probably don't and I'm going to offer it anyway, don't get hung up on past boyfriends. It keeps you from seeing future possibilities. Whenever I moved on before to a new guy, I'd always romanticize the relationship with the previous one and it made all of us miserable. If Raul really supported you, it wouldn't have mattered that you wanted to go to school here. Not every relationship has to be 'the one' so have fun… safe fun of course," she added thoughtfully.

"Thanks big sister. I'll think about it."

* * *

oOo

Jess drove into Stars Hollow with a grin on his face, his wife didn't understand what was going on in his head. She'd only just spoken to him and without much of any words, he ushered her into the car and drove straight from Philly to the sleepy Connecticut town. He opened her car door and led her up the steps to the diner where Luke was pouring coffee at a table. He worked much less but with Lorelai at the Dragonfly and the annex 'The Firefly Inn' and the twins now in Kindergarten, he worked a few hours a day in the diner and did the books the rest of the time.

"Jess? Rebecca?" Luke inquired as he absorbed the unannounced presence. "What's up? Is everything ok?"

"Yeah, Uncle Luke, I have something I wanted to tell you, _we want_ to tell you..." he paused as he searched his uncle's eyes that were widening in anticipation. "Becca's pregnant. I'm gonna be a dad."

Luke didn't hesitate to hug him. "Jess, that's wonderful! Did you really drive all the way here to tell me this?" He looked at Rebecca as he broke the hug.

"Jess didn't tell me anything. I only told him a few hours ago and he insisted we had to come, so I guess so," she laughed. Her laughter and smile made it obvious what Jess saw in her. She was beautiful and way too perky for him but somehow they just worked. She shared his love of music and books, could match his sarcasm tit for tat and when he wanted to retreat into himself like all Danes men do, she had a way of drawing him out of it with very little effort.

"Well that's great! God, I'm so happy for you. You're going to be a wonderful dad Jess!"

"If I'm anything like you, even a little, I'll be happy."

"You're gonna be fine," Luke assured.

"Rebecca, you should go tell Lorelai at the annex just across the way. She'll be so excited for the news," Luke suggested. He figured Jess was more scared than he was letting on.

"Oh, sure. Later Luke."

"Bye Rebecca."

"You want to tell me what's up?" he asked Jess as he motioned for them to sit at an empty table."

"Do you really think I can do this? I didn't exactly grow up with a shining example. I mean, there was you, but I was already 17. I don't know anything about babies or little kids? What if I end up like Jimmy? What if I screw this up?"

"Slow down man. Jess, look at me." Luke waited patiently for Jess to Lock eyes. It wasn't something either of them did very often, but Luke's gaze was now reassuring. "Look, the fact that you're even thinking all of these thoughts, that you want to do right, you're already better than Jimmy. You'll be at least as good as me. I can't count the number of diatribes I presented on children before Billy and Emily. Even having you, Rory and April was a stretch for me and you were all preteens and teens when I stepped in. But my love for you guys supersedes all of my urges to run. It will for you too. You're not just a Mariano, you're a Danes. Your grandfather would be so proud of you."

"Thanks man," Jess' breathing steadied.

"Caesar's got this, it's slow right now. I'm betting your wife is freaked out that you freaked out. We should head to the inn so you can talk to her."

"Good Idea," Jess agreed.

"We can hold hands and skip there if it'll make you feel better," Luke deadpanned. Jess just responded with a shove to Luke's shoulder as the bells to the diner signaled their exit.

* * *

oOo

Emily walked by the portrait she had commissioned of Richard and stopped in her tracks. She didn't do this every day anymore. When Richard first passed, she used to look at it religiously and talk to him. She'd come to realize that she could talk to him wherever she was. But today, she looked at the picture and while she had the familiar feeling of missing him, she also felt something different.

"It's going to be okay Richard. We're okay now. I miss you so much but I don't feel like you're gone anymore. When William looks at me with those eyes, your eyes I swear, I feel you. And Emily, you'd think because we share a name she'd remind me more of myself, but she's like you. She has this way of voicing herself with confidence. She pulls back her shoulders just like you do and states what she needs to as though it is the only logical conclusion. And Lorelai, we had a rough patch when you passed, but for the first time, we're close. She lets me help with the grandkids, and she keeps me involved. She even let me take them to a DAR part for younger tykes. She might have just slipped, but as I hung up the phone on their birthday, she said 'I love you, mom.' Normally, she just gets the babies to do it, but she said it and Richard, I swear, it was the sweetest thing like when she was two and used to tell us all the time without prompting."

Emily stood there, tears slowly rolling down her eyes as she continued to talk to him. "Well, Richard, I guess we've truly come full circle. Our little girl's back. I know you can see this. I like to think you lent a hand wherever you are."

She walked away and Berta, who'd learned much more English now, saw the tears and hugged her before heading to the kitchen.

* * *

oOo

Well folks, that was all she wrote. I hope it doesn't bother anyone that I took liberties with April to say she was with a woman. Something about her in the revival, not just the fact that she was looking for a place to fit in, made me feel like gender wouldn't matter to her if she really cared about someone.

The last thing I really wanted to correct was Rory and Gigi. I almost gave them a chapter but it didn't come out right. I thought it'd be better to see them matured and closer as a way to articulate Rory's growth as a person.

Please comment and let me know how you felt about the story. Thanks for taking this journey with me. I hope I didn't disappoint.


End file.
